Save me
by Maniakat
Summary: Cliquez sur mon histoire pour pouvoir avoir le résumé et les informations nécessaires. Je précise tout de même que c'est du Newtmas, relation entre deux hommes. Si vous n'êtes pas intéressé, passez votre chemin, merci !
1. Informations

**« Newt, petit nouveau dans l'établissement « The Maze School », qu'on peut qualifier comme étant un jeune homme surdoué, essaye de s'intégrer pour garder sa place dans ce lycée. Son but premier est les études. Son but dernier est de se faire des amis, mais vous comprendrez que cela ne s'est pas nécessairement passé comme il le désirait. Un jeune homme, du nom de Thomas, semble vouloir inclure le blondinet dans son cercle d'amis, malgré que celui-ci le repousse sans arrêt. Vous connaissez notre petit Tommy ? Il n'abandonne jamais facilement... »**

Je ne suis pas doué pour les résumés, surtout que ça ne représente jamais nécessairement ce que je veux projeter, mais bon. J'espère tout de même que mon histoire va vous plaire.

Un petit Newtmas qu'on m'a demandé énormément. Hors contexte de la trilogie, alors il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de Spoiler, même pas du tout. J'ai seulement gardé quelques traits de leur personnalité que je trouve essentiel pour les personnages. Bonne lecture.


	2. Prologue

Accroché fermement au rebord de sa fenêtre, les jambes pendant dans le vide, le garçon regarda droit devant lui, laissant les bourrasques de vent maltraiter sa pauvre chevelure toujours en pagaille. Il ne prenait plus la peine de compter le nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé assis sur cette surface glaciale qui lui rappelait le mois d'automne. C'était devenu son petit coin de paradis, le seul endroit où il pouvait penser librement, sans ce soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Sa chambre avait cessé de lui apporter un certain confort, ne faisant que le compresser davantage. Il ne se sentait plus à sa place dans ce monde, ni au lycée, ni chez lui, ni même dans sa chambre. Il lui restait seulement cet endroit ou il pouvait regarder les enfants jouer dans le parc au loin, les ruelles avoisinantes qui grouillaient de personnes lors du souper, la vue du ciel qui s'assombrissait pour laisser place à une pluie d'étoiles. C'était ici, son seul et unique bonheur. Son seul havre de paix. Il pouvait enfin respirer...

Laissant un soupir lui échapper, il ferma les yeux pour laisser flotter, dans son esprit, le visage d'une femme aux traits fins, à la chevelure flamboyante et aux iris aussi sombres que les siens. Elle lui parvenait tel un ange dévastateur qui lui apportait tristesse et confort. Il avait mérité ce trait de sa personnalité quand elle l'avait mis au monde. Sa mère, la seule et unique femme qu'il avait aimée de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. S'il était ici aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à cette femme au cœur pur. Il était devenu un adolescent comblé, remplit d'amour grâce à elle. Plus rien ne lui semblait impossible quand elle était à ses côtés, il avait l'impression de pouvoir réaliser n'importe lequel de ses rêves, de pouvoir avancer sans avoir peur de l'avenir, sans regarder en arrière. Elle lui avait tant appris au courant de ces années, qu'il ne voyait pas un horizon sans sa génitrice à ses côtés.

Pourtant, la vie en avait décidé autrement. Elle lui avait arraché son seul repaire, la seule qu'il n'avait pas voulu perdre. Le cancer, cette saloperie qui détruisait une vie, avait apporté sa mère derrière lui. Il l'avait drainé jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrive plus à respirer. Lorsqu'elle s'était éteint, le garçon était à ses côtés, lui tenant la main pour la soutenir dans cette dernière étape de sa vie. Il avait cru que son cœur avait cessé de fonctionner au même moment ou le bruit sonore du moniteur cardiaque avait retentit pour signaler le décès d'un patient. Pour l'infirmière, il était clair que la femme venait de pousser son dernier souffle, alors aucune méthode fut employée pour réanimer la patiente. Il avait noté l'heure du décès et avait contacter le mari, son père, tandis qu'une docteure essayait de soutenir le fils qui s'était effondrer en larmes. Il n'était plus sûr d'avoir crié le nom de sa mère, tout lui était parvenu tel un bourdonnement à ses oreilles. Pour lui, c'était l'évidence même, mais l'impossible en même temps. Il avait perdu sa mère, sa protectrice, son modèle, son origine ! Comprenez que ce n'était pas seulement sa mère qui avait succombé, mais son fils aussi. Sa vie venait de s'écrouler au même moment ou celle de sa mère s'était achever.

Le garçon avait toujours son père. Un inconnu qui habitait sous le même toit que lui. C'était ainsi que le voyait maintenant l'adolescent. Tout comme son fils, le père avait cessé de vivre. Il s'était noyé dans l'alcool pour oublier la souffrance de la perte de sa femme, mais il ne semblait pas prendre conscience qui lui restait une partie de sa vie qui avait besoin de soutien. Énormément besoin de soutien. À la place, quand la tension devenait trop dure à gérer et que l'alcool influait en grande partie dans ses veines, son sang, le père se défoulait sur son fiston. Il le frappait, l'insultait, le rabaissait au plus bas en lui rejetant la faute de la mort de sa mère sur le dos. Comme s'il était le fautif de l'histoire. Comme s'il était celui à avoir implanté cette merde dans le corps de sa propre mère ! Son père était devenu un monstre de la pire espèce, mais à part lui, il n'avait pas de famille chez qui se réfugier. Il était seul.

Même sa copine, avec qui il avait une relation, l'avait laissé tomber ou bien, c'était le garçon qui était parti. Il ne se souvenait plus, mais ça lui était égal. Il n'aurait pas réussi à gérer son trop-plein d'émotion, en plus d'une relation. Il ne se sentait plus capable d'aimer, tout sentiments de ce genre l'avaient désertés pour lui laisser une énorme plaie sur le cœur. Un vide qui ne voulait pas se combler. Que faisait-il encore là d'ailleurs s'il n'avait plus aucune raison d'exister ?

Il avait voulu continuer pour sa mère, lui montrer qu'il était fort d'ou elle pouvait être, mais regardez-le ? Le pauvre garçon, déjà fragile, avait maigri énormément. Son teint, qui était naturellement pâle, paraissait presque transparent, si cela pouvait être possible. Il n'était plus qu'un fantôme parmi ce monde de vivant. Il en avait marre des regards compatissants de ses camarades de classe. Il en avait marre qu'on lui dise des condoléances alors que personne ne le pensait et ne comprenait. Il en avait marre de continuer de rentrer chez lui, voyant son père écrasé dans le canapé, une bière toujours à la main. Il en avait marre de culpabiliser, de se sentir tel un déchet dans cette vie misérable ! Il en avait tout simplement marre de vivre...

Ouvrant lentement les yeux sur la nuit qui venait de tomber, le garçon se remit à fixer droit devant lui. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du blondinet. Une première depuis la mort de sa mère. Une dernière avant qu'il ne la rejoigne.

Ne se tenant plus au rebord de sa fenêtre, le garçon laissa son corps se pencher vers l'avant, alors qu'il jeta un dernier regard à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Son père devait dormir à cette heure, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de lui dire au revoir. De toute manière, il ne remarquerait certainement pas son absence, il n'était qu'une ecchymose pour son paternel, un obstacle de trop. Il décida de libérer son géniteur de son fardeau, du sien.

Il referma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Une caresse légère lui fit prendre conscience que dans peu de temps, il allait revivre, tout comme il allait s'éteindre à jamais. Il allait retrouver sa génitrice, son ange tombé du ciel, sa chasseuse de cauchemar, sa mère...

Plus rien. Le noir l'enveloppa. **La paix.**

* * *

 **Coucou cher lecteur. J'espère vous aurez aimé le prologue. Je sais que c'est assez vague, que ça n'en dit pas beaucoup sur la suite de l'histoire, mais c'était un peu mon but. Comme j'avais promis à une lectrice de faire un newtmas, le voici. C'est mon tout premier d'ailleurs. J'ai encore longuement hésité à le posté et même le commencer, comme j'ai un très grand respect pour le personnage de Newt, mais bon, je me lance quand même! Je sais aussi qu'il n'y a encore aucune interaction entre les deux, mais laissez moi un peu de temps ! Le chapitre un suivra plus tard. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre commentaire, vos appréhensions sur la suite de l'histoire, ça me ferait plaisir ! À bientôt. :)**


	3. Chapter 1 : New start

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que les cours recommençaient pour tout le monde, un jeune garçon à la chevelure ambrée se trouvait parmi une foule d'adolescents aux hormones détraquées. Tous, pour la plupart, se dirigeaient déjà pour leur première cours de cette nouvelle année qui débutait. Pour ce qui était du blondinet au regard aussi sombre que la nuit, ce qui ajoutait une touche à son côté mystérieux, fixait l'énorme bâtisse qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait rêvé, depuis l'âge où il lui était autorisé de penser aux études, d'intégrer cette école de rang supérieur. Sa mère lui avait souvent répété que cet établissement était pour lui, qu'il allait réussir à y entrer sans la moindre difficulté. Alors le voici aujourd'hui, se tenant devant ce lycée, les mains dans les poches de son coat en cuir, attendant le moment idéal pour franchir les portes qui le mènerait au bout de ses rêves. Pour sa mère, pour lui, il allait aller jusqu'au bout. Aucune déception. Aucun abandon.

S'il était encore là en ce jour, c'était grâce à un miracle...

 **FLASHBACK**

Ce fut grâce au bruit constant du moniteur cardiaque que le patient ouvrit lentement les yeux, pas sans mal. Son crâne, déjà maltraité depuis des jours, semblait vouloir éclater à tout moment et le son n'aidait pas la cause. S'il en avait eu la force, un tant soit peu, de lever le bras, il aurait débranché la machine qui le tenait peut-être en vie. À vrai dire, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait ni pourquoi il était couché dans un lit d'hôpital, ni comment il s'y était rendu. Il avait seulement conscience d'une douleur lancinante en provenance de l'une de ses pauvres jambes. Une douleur si horrible qu'il ne pût empêcher un gémissement sourd de franchir ses lèvres sèches par le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était ici.

 **« Mon garçon, tu as mal ? »**

Cette voix, c'était celle d'une femme. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur l'origine de cet appel, mais le timbre de sa voix lui rappelait celui d'un ange : douce, mélodieuse, réconfortante. Il devait voir le visage de sa sauveuse, au moins une fois avant qu'il ne retombe dans son semi-coma. Alors, tant bien que mal, il releva son regard brumeux vers la dame qui se trouvait à son chevet. À première vue, elle semblait magnifique et il ne put empêcher un mot de traverser les barrières de ses lèvres :

 **« Maman...? »**

Sa voix était enrouée par le temps, sa gorge le faisait souffrir par le manque d'hydratation, mais la femme réagit à cet appel de détresse. Elle venait tout juste de déposer sa main, délicate et fine, sur son front en lui indiquant de pas bouger, qu'elle allait revenir. Ainsi, elle le quitta sans aucune autre explication, laissant le jeune homme dans le doute, le questionnement et surtout, dans un état lamentablement faible. Seule sa respiration hachée brisait le silence de la pièce, pendant qu'il attendait le retour de sa protectrice qui lui avait drôlement fait penser à sa mère. Bien que le mot « drôlement » ne soit pas très approprié pour la situation. Le contexte tragique et dramatique était plus adéquat. Tragique... Dramatique...

À ce moment-là, alors qu'il se perdait dans ses idées sombres, la femme revint avec un verre d'eau dans une main et un cachet dans l'autre. Surement un anti-douleur pour estomper le mal-être qui l'habitait. Physiquement et non psychologiquement, malheureusement pour le blondinet.

 **« Je vais t'aider à te redresser, mon garçon, pour que tu puisses prendre ces médicaments. Ils t'aideront à te rendormir et à faire disparaître la douleur, je peux te le promettre. »**

Son sourire se voulait rassurant. Ce fut alors avec l'aide de l'infirmière que le jeune garçon réussit à se redresser doucement pour prendre ce qu'on lui tendit. Il ne savait pas combien de temps çela prendrait avant que les antibiotiques fassent effet, mais autant il voulait ne plus ressentir cette douleur terrible, autant il désirait rester réveiller suffisamment longtemps pour poser des questions à cette femme. Qui lui disait qu'à son réveil elle serait encore là ?

 **« Où suis-je... ? »**

La phrase avait été dite sans même qu'il n'y réfléchisse. La réponse semblait simple, mais il n'avait plus aucun souvenir des événements qui l'avaient conduit ici. Doucement, la dame vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit du patient, tout en le regardant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à ses côtés, il se sentait en sécurité, même s'il ne la connaissait pas.

 **« Tu es à l'hôpital depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Les médecins ont déclaré que tu étais dans un profond coma et qu'il y avait peu de chance que tu t'en sortes. Malgré cela, j'avais confiance en toi, qui que tu sois mon garçon. Je ne pouvais croire qu'un petit bonhomme comme toi, si jeune, puisse mourir, alors j'ai espéré. Tu vois, tu es toujours ici, parmi nous. J'ai espéré et j'y ai cru. »** Murmura-t-elle tout en prenant une pause.

Elle semblait attendre l'accord du blondinet pour continuer, ce qu'il lui donna, bien évidemment. Il voulait se souvenir, se souvenir de tout.

 **« Un homme t'a trouvé gravement blessé. Il a contacté une ambulance puis tu as été amené ici en urgence. Ta jambe à subit le plus gros de l'accident. Bien heureusement pour toi, nous avons pu la sauvegarder, mais elle restera à jamais un handicap dont tu devras apprendre à vivre avec. Tu ne pourras plus marcher normalement, mon garçon. Ni courir, ni faire un quelconque sport... »**

Quand la femme s'arrêta de raconter le funeste destin du garçon, ses souvenirs lui revinrent tel une gifle en pleine figure. Il se souvenait maintenant. Il avait tenté de se suicider, il y a quelques semaines, selon ce qu'il en avait compris. Un homme l'avait trouvé alors qu'il n'avait pas encore succombé à ses blessures et on l'avait sauvé, contre sa volonté.

 **« Je ne suis pas mort... »** Fut les seuls mots que le garçon arriva à prononcer alors qu'il sentit la main de la femme entourer la sienne, posant son regard émeraude dans celui sombre de l'adolescent.

 **« Je le sais, mon garçon. J'ai conscience de ce que tu as voulu faire, mais sache que je ne te laisserai pas sombrer une seconde fois. Je t'aiderai durant ton parcours ici, et même en dehors de ces quatre murs, je t'apporterai mon soutien. Tu n'es plus seul... »**

Étrangement, les paroles de la dame sussent réconforter le blondinet qui laissa le sommeil l'engourdir délicatement. Il n'avait plus à lutter, il n'avait plus à tenter de rester éveiller. Cette femme avait su combler un vide dans le cœur de l'adolescent.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

C'est ainsi que le blondinet avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main. Les fois précédentes où il s'était réveillé, la dame était toujours à ses côtés ou tout près. Il avait pu la détailler plus ardemment quand sa vision lui l'en avait autorisé. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, des iris qui lui rappelaient des émeraudes et un visage à couper le souffle pour les hommes de son âge. Elle n'était pas bien vieille, âgée d'une trentaine d'années maximum, mais sa beauté était toujours aussi présente. Elle l'avait aidé, comme elle lui avait promit, à le sortir de la misère. Après plusieurs autres semaines passées à l'hôpital à réapprendre à marcher correctement, endurant son handicap du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il était finalement sorti de ce bâtiment et avait été hébergé par l'infirmière qui vivait seule. Ne voulant pas retourner chez son père qui n'était même pas venu lui rendre visite durant son séjour aux urgences, le blondinet avait décidé de partir, laissant tout derrière, mis à part quelques souvenirs de sa mère qu'il était allé récupérer. Il avait commencé par chercher un job, avant de s'engager dans la recherche d'un appartement dans la petite ville d'à côté. Pour lui, un nouveau départ voulait dire une nouvelle ville, un nouveau lycée, un nouveau mode de vie. Il avait débuté petit à petit sans que la jeune femme ne le pousse à déménager. Elle lui avait clairement dit : _« Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le désires. »_ ... Mais le garçon n'était pas du genre à s'appuyer sur les autres, il s'était donc rapidement repris en main. Très vite, il avait déménagé, gardant contact avec la femme qu'il considérait toujours comme sa sauveuse, sa grande sœur, une amie en or. Même si pour l'instant, il vivait un peu pauvrement, sa vie lui convenait. Il était bien installé, il avait un job payé raisonnablement et il avait été accepté à son école de rêve : _« The Maze School »_. Que demandez de mieux ?

Reprenant le courant de réalité, tout en poussant un faible soupir, le blondinet posa son regard une seconde fois sur l'énorme établissement qui se trouvait devant lui. En s'ayant inscrit dans ce collège, il avait choisit l'option arts. Une option qui lui convenait parfaitement, car le dessin avait été une sorte d'échappatoire pour le garçon. Comme sa chambre d'hôpital était plutôt morose et sans vie, il avait décidé de la décoré de ces nouvelles créations qui avaient fasciner l'infirmière et plusieurs autres. On lui avait donc conseiller de s'inscrire dans ce domaine et il avait suivit les suggestions sans en être déçu.

Le revoilà donc devant ce lycée, prêt à entamer sa première journée.

* * *

Boitillant de sa jambe droite, éternel souvenir de sa tentative de suicide, le blondinet venait tout juste de pénétrer l'institution qui lui servirait d'emplacement d'étude pour les quelques années suivantes. À peine avait-il franchit les portes que certains regards se posèrent sur lui. Des regards qu'il ignorait sans trop de difficulté pour poser son attention sur le petit bout de papier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Sur celui-ci se trouvait le numéro du casier qui lui avait été attribué, ainsi que celui de son premier local. Pour être franc, le jeune garçon n'avait aucune idée par où commencer. Il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de visiter l'établissement, ce qui ne devait pas être le cas des autres élèves, car la plupart semblaient avoir une idée précise du chemin à prendre. Il pourrait suivre le troupeau, mais personne ne lui disait qu'il allait être mené au bon endroit. Une deuxième option était toujours envisageable : demander de l'aide à l'un de ces nombreux étudiants, mais au risque de me répéter, le blondinet n'aimait pas devoir compter sur quelqu'un.

Alors qu'il opta pour la troisième option, celle-ci étant de chercher par sois-même, l'adolescent aux prunelles aussi sombre que les ténèbres se fit percuter de plein fouet par un passant. Il vacilla dangereusement, mais se rattrapa au mur à la dernière minute, tandis que les livres du second s'éparpillèrent au sol.

 **« P-pardon ! Je ne voulais pas vous bousculez ! Je n'ai seulement pas fait attention ou je mettais les pieds, ce qui confirme mes tords. C'est totalement de ma faute. Je m'excuse mille fois. Je ferai attention la prochaine fois. »**

Le monologue avait été prononcé si rapidement que le blondinet eu du mal à retenir tout le contenu des dires de ce mystérieux gamin qui se trouvait accroupit en face de lui. Il ramassa ses nombreux cahiers avec précipitation. En temps normal, il aurait du s'abaisser pour aider l'homme qui semblait plus jeune que lui de deux ou trois années, même peut-être plus, mais à la place, il continua de le fixer, le détaillant avec intensité, presque avec supériorité. Dire que Newt était un adolescent comme les autres était une erreur. On pouvait le voir tel un homme mystérieux, ce qui n'était pas faux, mais pas comme un garçon qui prenait les gens de haut. C'était souvent l'impression qu'il donnait, comme on pouvait le constater présentement.

Le garçon aux courbes parfaitement arrondies et aux cheveux presque aussi sombres que la nuit se redressa finalement pour poser son regard sur le plus âgé. Il put enfin voir les prunelles de son vis-à-vis : un mélange de brun foncé et de brun pâle qui se reflétait grâce à l'éclairage du couloir. Avec sa bouille de gamin, les filles devaient l'adorer. Avec sa carrure, les garçons devaient sans doutes l'intimider. Avec Newt, il était seulement un être de plus dans ce lycée.

 **« J-je dois y aller... Pardonnez moi encore! »** murmura le plus jeune, mal à l'aise, avant de filer à son cours.

Le blondinet, n'ayant pas dit un mot durant cette courte confrontation, reprit sa marche dans les longs couloirs pour éviter d'être en retard. Auparavant, alors que sa mère était toujours de ce monde, il aurait surement vu cet accident comme une occasion de faire une nouvelle rencontre. Maintenant, il voyait cela comme un simple accrochage débile qui n'influencerait en rien son futur. Même si le blond avait reprit sa vie en main, il n'allait certainement pas redevenir le garçon jovial du passé. Il avait perdu depuis longtemps le sourire qui faisait craquer autant les filles que les garçons. Bien que maintenant, c'était son côté ténébreux qui attirait les gens et repoussait certains.

Poussant un long soupir, découragé de ne pas trouver sa classe avant l'heure, le garçon fut surpris de se trouver devant une salle dont le numéro était identique à celui inscrit sur son papier. Un hasard parmi tant d'autre qui l'avait mené au bon endroit.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une seconde de plus avant qu'il ne se dirige au fond de la pièce pour s'installer au bureau le plus près des fenêtres. Une habitude qu'il avait acquit au courant de ses années de scolarité. Ainsi, il pouvait regarder le paysage à porté de vue et éventuellement faire une composition artistique sur ce thème. Il était un appareil photo sur pattes qui captait le moindre décors, la moindre nouvelle rencontre, le moindre être vivant pour le graver dans sa mémoire et créer des œuvres selon ses souvenirs. Il était un homme se nourrissant des images aussi banales qu'un vieillard assis sur un banc de parc. La banalité était une forme d'art, ce qui avait de plus réel dans ce bas monde.

Comme par exemple ce décors : à travers la baie vitré, le blondinet pouvait apercevoir un jeune couple contre un dans la main, l'un contre l'autre, il y avait ce sourire qui ne mentait pas collé aux lèvres de la jeune femme qui regardait amoureusement l'homme de sa vie. Tandis que lui de son côté, caressait tendrement la joue de sa bien-aimée tout en lui murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour l'adolescent qui observait cette vision. Autour d'eux, quelques feuilles étaient emportées par le vent, rajoutant à cette illusion un brin de magie, de fantaisie. Le décors était à couper le souffle pour le créateur de ses productions qui le mémorisa sans complexité.

Fermant les yeux, le blondinet se laissa emporter par cet vague de pur bonheur...

* * *

Quelques minutes après que le blond soit rentré dans cette classe, la professeure de littérature fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son teint basané changeait des professeurs vampiriques que le garçon avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Son regard, aussi perçant qu'une balle en plein cœur, était d'une clarté surprenante, d'un bleu azur. Ses cheveux lui rappelaient le plumage d'un corbeau et ils semblaient avoir été longuement lissés le matin même. Grande et mince, elle n'avait rien d'une femme à l'allure vieillot. Elle avait le mot _« Mode »_ tatoué au visage et s'il l'aurait rencontrée dans la rue, il aurait put jurer que ce n'était pas une professeure, mais plutôt une actrice américaine.

 _« ...Paige... »_

Alors le nom de sa nouvelle professeure était Paige. Un nom qui lui allait plutôt bien, selon le blondinet. Même s'il n'avait pas écouté la moitié de ce que son éducatrice avait raconté devant la classe, il avait parfaitement obtenu son nom et maintenant, il allait devoir le graver dans sa mémoire comme il devrait la fréquenter durant une année entière et peut-être même plus. Tout dépendait de ses programmes. D'ailleurs, ici, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Un échec et il serait renvoyé de ce lycée de rêve, alors pas question qu'il se laisse distraire...

 **« Newton Isaac ? »**

Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il ne devait pas se laisser distraire ? Pourtant, il n'avait même pas réalisé que la professeur avait commencé à nommer les élèves un par un pour que chacun effectue une courte présentation d'eux. Ce qui ne plaisait pas au nouveau.

 **« Newt. C'est seulement Newt »**

Son accent anglais avait été largement plus prononcé qu'à son habitude. À croire que la nostalgie avait joué un rôle primordial sur sa façon de répondre, mais il n'avait pas pût retenir ses dires. Pour lui, son nom était une autre partie qui s'était envolé avec sa mère, qui s'était enterré à ses côtés. Seule cette femme avait le droit de l'appeler Newton et ni la professeur, ni l'infirmière, ni même un de ces pauvres adolescent allaient changer ce détail.

 **« Très bien, Newt. Tu veux te présenter ? »**

Pour toute réponse, le blondinet baissa la tête. Que pouvait-il dire de toute manière ?

 _" Bonjour, je m'appelle Newton Isaac, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Newt depuis la mort de ma mère. Oui, ma mère est morte depuis plus d'un an et j'ai tenté de me suicider quand la vie était trop dure a supporter. Malheureusement, même la mort ne voulait pas de moi, alors elle m'a renvoyé sur Terre pour que je continue de vivre avec ce foutu handicape qui me rappelle chaque jour à quel point je suis un faible, un lâche ! C'est moi ça. "_

Par chance, la professeure n'insista pas, passant tout de suite à un autre élève en gardant son éternel sourire.

...

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la classe, deux jeunes adolescents étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, discutant tranquillement de leur weekend. L'un d'eux, plus grand et plus musclé que son coéquipier, parlait de son éternel charme à avoir conquis une jeune demoiselle qu'il avait bien vite ramené chez lui, plus précisément dans son lit, pour une nuit torride et sans sommeil. Ce n'était pas surprenant pour le brun d'entendre ça, lui qui connaissait l'asiatique depuis déjà plusieurs années. Il était le genre de sportif à faire tomber n'importe quelle fille à ses pieds. De plus, même si son ami n'était pas attiré par le genre masculin, il n'avait pas de difficulté à affirmer que l'asiatique avait, en effet, une beauté naturelle. Aucun doute qu'il allait briser des cœurs, bien que l'amour semblait être quelque chose de sérieux pour l'autre, même s'il ne cessait de faire des blagues de mauvais goût.

Pour le brun, il entreprenait généralement des relations plus sérieuses, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile vu la cote de popularité qu'il s'était mérité en devenant le sous-chef de l'équipe de basket. Le premier étant Minho, son meilleur ami l'astatique. Par chance, être deuxième était plutôt payant, comme il réussissait à respirer en dehors des cours sans avoir à repousser ces nanas en chaleur qui ne demandaient qu'une chose : être baisées par un beau mec. Ce qui ne rentrait pas dans les critères du jeune adolescent.

Alors qu'il continuait d'écouter son ami lui raconter en détail la nuit éprouvante qu'il avait expérimenté avec cette nouvelle duchesse, le brun fut détourné de son attention par le léger accent britannique -anglais- de cet élève à la chevelure d'or qui se trouvait à l'opposé de lui. Il ne l'avait encore jamais remarqué ici. Il devait être nouveau, pensa alors le jeune homme tout en continuant de le fixer inconsciemment.

 **« Hey, Thomas, tu m'écoutes ? »**

 **« Qu-Quoi ? »** laissa échapper le concerné tout en posant son regard vers son ami, qui avait bien sûr remarqué ce que le brun scrutait i peine quelques secondes. Pourtant, il n'en dit rien. L'asiatique se contenta d'hausser les épaules, un fin sourire aux lèvres, avant de diriger ses prunelles en direction de leur nouvelle professeure, sans continuer son histoire. Ça n'augurait rien de bon...

* * *

 **« Le cours est terminé ! »**

Tandis que la plupart des étudiants quittèrent le cours avec empressement pour aller dîner, le blondinet continuait d'observer à travers la fenêtre. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait une bonne partie du cours. Les présentations lui avaient semblées une perte de temps, inutile pour son apprentissage. Pour d'autres, c'était une manière d'agrandir leur cercle d'amis. Ce qui n'était strictement pas dans les intentions du garçon. Il était ici pour les études. Se faire des amis était loin d'être son objectif premier, même qu'il préférait être seul au long de son parcours scolaire. C'est ce qu'il aurait préféré, mais certains ne semblaient pas de cet avis...

« **Hey le nouveau, ton nom est Newt à ce qu'on m'a dit ? Moi, c'est Alby. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »** balança un homme à la peau noire, attendant que le concerné le regarde pour continuer son discours : **« On commençait à se poser des questions. Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas vu un nouveau dans le coin. Tout le monde semble avoir peur, maintenant, de s'inscrire dans cet établissement. Pourtant, je peux t'assurer que tu vas te plaire ici ! »**

 **« Il sait ce qu'il dit, crois moi mon gars ! C'est son grand-père qui a construit cet établissement. »** continua l'asiatique qui se trouvait derrière le chef du groupe, selon le point de vue du blondinet.

 **« N'en fais pas trop, Min. Il a seulement besoin de savoir l'essentiel. D'ailleurs, je te présente mes deux amis, Mihno et Thomas. »**

Tout en nommant ses camarades, le noir pointa chacun d'entre eux pour que le blond, un peu confus, les identifie. Le premier sourit grandement au nouveau sans aucune gêne, tandis que l'autre, un peu plus timide, ne lui fit qu'un geste de main accompagné d'un léger sourire. Pour l'intéressé, il ne réagit pas. Il ne faisait que regarder chacun des hommes devant lui, alternant entre l'asiatique, le noir et pour finir, le brun.

 **« Dit donc le bleu, t'as perdu ta langue ? »**

Ce fut le noir, encore une fois, qui prit la parole, alors que le blond semblait prendre conscience de la situation. Il se redressa rapidement, pour toute réponse, avant de commencer à ranger ses manuels dans son sac. Même en ne voyant pas l'expression des trois garçons, il savait très bien qu'ils devaient tous le regarder étrangement. En plus de n'avoir rien répondu, ce qui était la moindre des politesses, il voulait s'enfuir tel un voleur.

 **« Hey, attend un peu ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? »**

 **« Je dois y aller »**

Enfin, le blondinet se décidait à parler, même si ce n'était que très peu. Ce genre de situation, aussi normale soit-elle, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être entouré ou abordé par les gens.

 **« Tu n'as surement rien d'urgent à faire ! Viens avec moi et mes copains, je vais te faire visiter. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes et après on te laisse filer ! »**

Le noir était plutôt tenace, presque effrayant à insister de la sorte, mais le blondinet ne se laissa pas convaincre. Il rejeta rapidement son sac sur son épaule, avant de contourner les trois hommes. Puis, au moment ou il cru être tiré d'affaire, la main de l'un d'eux agrippa son poignet. Faisant volte-face, il dégagea son bras rapidement, cette fois-ci, bien prêt à dire ce qu'il pense.

 **« Hey tocard, fou moi la paix ! Je crois m'être bien fait comprendre : Je dois y aller. Je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer pour une petite visite guidée de quelques minutes. Alors, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, j'aimerais partir. »**

Le blondinet venait de s'adresser aux trois jeunes hommes qui lui faisaient face, mais son regard était posé sur un seul : l'intrus qui avait osé le toucher. C'était nul autre que le brun, celui qu'on appelait Thomas. Il ne l'avait pas encore entendu parler et pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait cru que ce garçon était ici par erreur, qu'on l'avait forcé. Par malheur, il s'était trompé. Sinon, celui-ci ne l'aurait pas arrêté dans son geste.

Voyant alors qu'aucun des trois semblait se décider à parler, donc de l'interrompre dans sa décision, il s'éloigna prestement pour sortir de la classe. Il venait de laisser les trois hommes abasourdis par la tournure de la situation. Par contre, seulement l'un d'eux était chamboulé au plus profond de son âme : Le brun. Sur un coup de tête, prit d'une intuition étrange, il avait agrippé le poignet du blond pour s'informer de son état. Il avait eu l'impression que derrière ses réactions froides et presque fuyantes se trouvait une réponse, un sentiment de mal être. Il ne s'était pas trompé, car en croisant le regard sombre de son coéquipier de classe, il avait put discerner une profonde souffrance. Une souffrance sans nom, mais qui lui donnait le sentiment qu'on devait lui venir en aide. Si le brun pouvait le faire, alors il essayerait. Il n'allait pas baisser les bras, même malgré cet échec. Si cela lui prenait plusieurs semaines, qu'il en soit ainsi, mais il allait réussir à soigner cette douleur encore inconnue pour Thomas.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre pour le dénommé Newt. Il n'avait pas revu ses trois assaillants depuis qu'il avait quitté la classe telle une furie. D'ailleurs, c'était mieux ainsi. Le blond avait conscience qu'il avait agi haineusement sans aucune raison. Ces hommes, encore inconnus pour lui, avaient seulement voulu l'aider. Même s'ils s'étaient montré plutôt insistants, surtout pour le noir, c'était dans le but de l'intégrer dans cette petite communauté. Pourtant, le blond avait fuit tel une lâche qui n'arrivait pas à faire face à ses peurs. Pouvait-on considérer cela comme une frayeur ? Franchement, le blond en avait aucune idée et il préférait ne plus y penser.

Toujours son sac à dos sur l'épaule, le blond attendait patiemment, au coin de la rue, son transport. Chaque matin, chaque soir, il prendrait l'autobus pour se rendre au lycée. Le voyage à pied était plutôt long pour sa pauvre jambe droite. Les escaliers de l'école suffisaient déjà à maltraiter son membre handicapé. Il aurait put, sans accroc, demander une passe pour l'ascenseur, mais têtu comme il était, il préférait faire face à son mal chaque jour. Même s'il disait vouloir oublier sa tentative de suicide, au fond de lui, il voulait tout autant se punir de sa faiblesse. Il regrettait, amèrement, son geste, mais jamais il n'accepterait de remonter dans le temps pour changer son acte. C'était surtout grâce à cette tragédie qu'il avait reprit sa vie en main, d'une certaine manière, et qu'il avait réussi à faire face à son père. Maintenant, devenu un jeune adulte, il avait eu la possibilité de le quitter. Est-ce qu'il se sentait mal d'avoir abandonné son père ? Pour être franc avec lui même, pas vraiment. Il s'était délivré d'une torture qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Jamais, au grand jamais, un enfant devrait être battu par ses parents.

Perdu dans ses pensés, le blondinet n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était maintenant assis sur l'un des nombreux bancs d'autobus. Seulement, maintenant qu'il recevait un message sur son téléphone, il reprit conscience avec la réalité et ce qui l'entourait. Glissant sa main dans sa poche de jean, il en sortit son appareil pour vérifier le courrier électronique. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir apparaître le nom de l'infirmière qui l'avait hébergé. Elle était la seule à avoir son numéro, après tout.

 _« Salut mon garçon, j'espère que ta première journée de cours s'est bien passée ! J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi durant mon travail. Je m'inquiétais. Après tout, c'est normal pour une femme comme moi, aussi mère poule, de se préoccuper de son patient ! Redonne moi des nouvelles quand tu auras un moment et surtout, n'hésite pas à passer quand tu auras un moment de libre. Je veux tout savoir de tes journées, même les plus petits détails qui peuvent te sembler insignifiants. Bisou. - De Abbyagelle, ton infirmière favorite »_

Était-ce un micro sourire qui s'affichait sur les lèvres du blondinet ? Personne ne le saura jamais, mais ce message venait de propager une chaleur réconfortante dans le corps du plus jeune. Même si cette femme n'était qu'une infirmière pour la plupart des patients, pour lui, elle était tout ce qui lui restait. Elle avait su lui rendre le courage de vivre. Même si elle ne remplacerait jamais sa mère, il était presque sûr que si sa génitrice avait une quelconque possibilité de communiquer, elle remercierait cette femme du nom de Abbygaelle. De plus, l'infirmière n'avait pas la possibilité d'avoir des enfants. Alors pour elle, il était le garçon qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir.

 _« Je vais bien. Je passerai ce weekend, promis. »_

La réponse était courte, mais l'infirmière avait l'habitude. Il remit aussitôt son téléphone dans sa poche au même moment ou l'autobus s'arrêta pour le laisser sortir. Encore quelques minutes de marche et il serait dans son appartement, bien au chaud.

Alors sans tarder, il se dirigea vers son logis dans le but de se coucher dès qu'il aurait franchit le seuil de la porte. Sur le canapé, dans son lit, au sol, peu lui importait. Il voulait seulement oublier cette journée, presque affreuse, pour le blondinet. Pour un être normal, cette journée aurait put être considérée comme banale, même classique. Mais pour le blond, la simple interaction avec des gens d'extérieur lui était pénible. Qu'avait-il pensé en s'inscrivant dans ce lycée ? Ah oui, reprendre sa vie en main égalait aussi continuer ses études. Il l'avait presque oublier.

Poussant un très long soupir, il arriva enfin devant la porte de sa demeure. Il dû sortir ses clés pour débarrer l'entrée de son logis afin d'y pénétrer. Déjà la chaleur ambiante de la pièce réussi à le calmer. C'était ici qu'il se sentait le mieux, mis à pars peut-être chez l'infirmière ou il avait trouvé réconfort après qu'il soit sortit d'hôpital. Alors, sans même prendre le temps de se changer, il laissa lourdement tomber son sac sur le sol avant de se diriger au salon. Là, il retrouva son canapé. Le seul ami masculin qu'il avait - si on se fit au genre -. Maladroitement, il se laissa tomber sur son acolyte , déjà les yeux fermés.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le sommeil, ce qui n'était jamais une tâche simple pour le blondinet. Même en étant fatigué. Chaque soir, ou presque, il se retournait plus d'une fois dans son lit, pensant et repensant à son passé. Et c'était souvent les plus douloureux souvenirs qui réapparaissaient subitement. Comme en ce moment, alors qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose, il ne voyait que le cercueil de sa mère à ses funérailles. Un autre événement que son père avait loupé malencontreusement. Il voulait bien croire que son crétin de paternel souffrait, mais même avec la plus grosse des entailles au cœur, le jeune garçon avait fait l'effort de se rendre là-bas. Il savait, qu'en voyant cette caisse renfermant sa mère, il allait enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, mais pour elle, il l'avait fait. Pour elle, il aurait tout fait. Alors pour elle, il s'était reprit en main.

Dans un sanglot étouffé, le garçon se redressa vivement pour aller prendre deux comprimés qui l'aideraient à dormir. Des somnifères, pour être plus précis. Puis, il se recoucha, attendant que le sommeil vienne le chercher, comme chaque nuit, alors que les larmes venaient toujours à bout de lui. Chaque soir, c'était la même chose. Chaque soir...

* * *

 **ENFIN ! Je crie ma victoire. J'ai énormément souffert pour la construction de ce chapitre, qui j'espère, est à vos attentes. Vous aurez remarqué qu'il y a beaucoup de descriptions, ce qui est normal comme c'est le tout début de mon histoire. Par contre, je compte rester dans le même style d'écriture, alors si vous désirez que je change quelques choses, veuillez me le signaler ! J'en prendrai note pour le chapitre suivant.**

 **Un commentaire serait apprécié. Je crois que c'est le chapitre dont j'ai le plus travaillé. J'ai pris plusieurs jours à l'écrire et je suis, tout de même, mais pas plus que ça, fière du résultat. Par contre, sans vos avis, je vais commencer à croire que j'ai composé une merde. Bref. Faites-vous plaisir !**

 **Je suis encore désolé de mes fautes. Je ne suis pas très doué en français, vous l'aurez remarqué. Je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il en soit moins, mais si vous en voyez des frappantes, n'hésiter pas à me le dire. Je le prendrai pas mal, ça m'aide !:) merci encore d'avoir lu mon chapitre !**

 **Merci à ma correctrice « Nothing »**

 **\- Maniakat**


	4. Chapter 2 : Unefortunate accident

**07h30 :** le son strident que déclencha la sonnerie de son téléphone fini par sortir le blondinet de sa léthargie. Une léthargie, qui d'ailleurs, l'avait pris par surprise. Il ne pouvait pas dire combien de temps il avait roupillé, tout simplement, car il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être endormi. Ses somnifères avaient dû l'assommer plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, or il se sentait beaucoup moins fatigué que la vieille, ce qui était un bon signe. Par contre, le bruit que continuait de provoquer son réveille-matin commençait à lui marteler la tête. D'un geste précipité, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, ouvrant finalement les yeux, pour désactiver ce bourdonnement agaçant. Il aurait préféré que cette sonnerie fasse défaut, lui évitant une autre journée de torture. Nous étions à peine mardi, le deuxième jour de cours dans ce nouveau lycée, que le blondinet en avait déjà ras le bol d'y aller. Pour lui, c'était pire qu'un cauchemar. Devoir se faufiler entre ses gens, cohabiter avec eux et éventuellement leur parler, le rendait malade. Il aurait pu être frappé par un bus que ça aurait été moins pire. Mais ça, par contre, vous le savez déjà. Alors, le blond avait pris sa décision : il allait manquer son deuxième jour d'école.

* * *

 **08h00 :** sa main droite, accotée contre le mur glacial de la cabine, était son point d'ancrage. S'il décidait de la retirer, il allait certainement s'écraser, la face première, contre le mur. Son autre bras, pour sa part, pendait lamentablement le long du corps du jeune adulte et sa tête, un peu penchée vers l'avant, était lourde dû à la fatigue. Tout était de la faute de cette eau brûlante qui s'écrasait contre son dos, l'endormant plus qu'il ne le réveillait. Il avait décidé, après un long moment de réflexion, d'affronter cette journée pour le bien de tout le monde. Il n'avait certainement pas pris le risque de se faire rejeter après s'être inscrit dans cette école pour finalement que ça soit lui qui abandonne. Alors, malgré l'envie irrépressible de rester bien au chaud dans son appartement, le blondinet allait faire face à cet établissement et à tous ses élèves, pour la plus part, bruyants.

Poussant un très long soupire, le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux pour commencer à se laver. S'il n'accélérait pas le pas, il allait être en retard à son seul cours de la journée qui débutait vers 9h15. Vous vous direz qu'il lui restait suffisamment de temps, mais ce n'était pas son seul problème. Le premier étant qu'il devait arriver à l'heure au terminus pour ne pas rater le seul et unique bus qui passait avant dix heures. Le deuxième, et bien, ne pas tarder pour rejoindre sa salle de classe.

Quand il eut fini de se nettoyer, le blond sortit de sa douche, une serviette autour de la taille, pour se diriger vers sa chambre où il se prit des vêtements propres : une paire de jean noire, ainsi qu'un chandail gris clair qui allait bientôt être recouvert par sa veste en cuir qu'il avait laissé sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il ne prit pas le temps d'arranger sa chevelure toujours en désordre et s'engageait ensuite dans le salon, où il avait passé la nuit, pour attraper son portable. À sa grande surprise, on lui avait laissé un message. Il devinait, sans aucune difficulté, que ça devait être l'infirmière.

Bingo, c'était bien elle.

 _« Bon matin, mon garçon ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi et que tu es prêt à entamer une autre journée de cours ! Je l'espère, car je t'ai préparé une petite surprise. Regarde par la fenêtre. »_ \- De Abbygaelle

Estomaqué par les écrits de la jeune infirmière, le blondinet hésitait un moment avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre, et presque la seule, de son petit logis. À sa plus grande surprise, il repérait rapidement la carriole rouge de son unique amie et celle-ci qui venait tout juste de sortir du côté conducteur, bien évidemment. Elle aussi semblait l'avoir repéré, car elle lui envoyait la main, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire, qui d'ailleurs, ne disparaissait jamais. Par pure politesse, il finit alors par lever la main en direction de l'infirmière pour la saluer, se demandant pourquoi elle avait fait tout ce chemin juste pour venir le déposer au lycée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait et il ne devait surement pas se tromper.

Rebaissant son regard vers son cellulaire quand il sentit celui-ci se remettre à vibrer, il fut, cette fois-ci, par surpris de la suite du message :

 _« Tu viens ? Je te dépose à ton lycée. J'ai congé ce matin, ça me ferait plaisir de t'y reconduire. Ne prends même pas la peine de déjeuner, j'ai déjà pensé à tous ! Surtout, ne refuse pas. Je commence à te connaître Newtie, je sais ce qui se trame dans ta tête en ce moment. Allez ! »_

Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être touché par la bienveillance de l'infirmière, le blondinet s'éloignait de la fenêtre en glissant son téléphone dans sa poche. Il n'allait surtout pas la faire attendre alors qu'elle avait dû traverser d'une ville à l'autre seulement pour lui rendre un petit service. Il se traînait rapidement en dehors de son appartement, n'oubliant pas de verrouiller la porte, avant de descendre hâtivement, du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec sa jambe, les escaliers de l'immeuble. Il aurait mieux fait de prendre l'ascenseur, mais ça lui avait complètement sortit de la tête.

Au final, il réussit quand même à se rendre jusqu'à la voiture de la jeune femme, qui était remonté côté conducteur, pour prendre place près d'elle. Elle n'avait pas perdu son sourire, lui qui parfois se surprenait à admirer sa détermination et sa joie de vivre. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu pleurer, même devant des situations difficiles. Elle avait à faire à des cas désespérés chaque jour : des enfants qui mourraient trop jeune, des personnes âgées qui souffraient trop avant leur décès, ainsi que des accidents stupides qui menaient à la mort. Pourtant, elle n'abandonnait jamais, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Malgré que les docteurs avaient affirmé qu'il était trop tard pour le garçon, elle n'avait pas délaissé l'option qu'il pouvait s'en sortir. Elle avait eu raison, car il était encore bien vivant aujourd'hui. Grâce à elle, selon lui.

 **« Alors Newtie, tu vas bien depuis ? »**

La voix de l'infirmière fit comprendre au blondinet qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de la fixer depuis qu'il était embarqué dans la voiture. Se détournant, presque gêné de son manque de discrétion, il se raclait la gorge pour répondre :

 **« Très bien. »** Répondit-il un peu trop abruptement, avant qu'il ne repose son regard sur la jeune femme **« Et toi ? »**

Sa voix avait totalement changé entre sa première interaction et la deuxième. Cette fois-ci, elle était plus douce, presque mélodieuse. La femme sourit tendrement, avant de démarrer sa voiture.

 **« Très bien aussi, mon garçon. Je suis contente de te voir. Alors, je dois prendre quel chemin ? »**

Le blond lui indiquait alors le chemin à prendre après que sa conductrice est décampée de devant son appartement, prenant la direction de son lycée.

* * *

 **08h50 :** la voiture venait tout juste de se stationner dans le parking de l'établissement que déjà, un long silence s'installait dans l'habitacle. Pourtant, durant le trajet, les deux amis avaient parlé longuement de tout et de rien, comme ils le faisaient auparavant à l'hôpital ou chez la jeune femme. Ça avait paru si simple pour le blondinet, qu'il en avait oublié le lycée. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut de courte durée, car maintenant, il se trouvait devant le cadet de ses soucis.

Ne pouvant empêcher un soupir de franchir ses lèvres, l'infirmière, qui était toujours installée à ses côtés, posait son regard sur lui. Elle semblait alors prendre conscience - où c'est ce qu'il croyait - de ce qui tourmentait le garçon.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas, Newtie. Je n'ai pas oublié »**

Sous le regard interrogateur du jeune adulte, la femme fouillait dans son sac à main avant d'en sortir un petit bout de papier. En fait, le blond ne comprenait pas du tout ce que la brunette avait pu oublier et cette note, dont il ne voyait pas encore ce qui se cachait dessus, ne lui en disait pas plus. Pourtant, pour la femme devant lui, ça semblait évident. Elle lui tandis finalement le papier, toujours ce fameux sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Tu n'auras pas à faire ton éducation physique avec ça. »**

Prenant le papier au même moment que l'infirmière achevait son explication, le blond comprit enfin ce que cette note signifiait. C'était un papier médical pour l'interdiction de faire de l'exercice physique au risque d'être blessé. Ainsi, le professeur ne pouvait pas le forcer à participer et il allait rester sur le banc de touche. Finalement, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, lui qui se souvenait même plus d'avoir ce cours ce matin. Il comprenait un peu mieux la raison de la présence de son amie.

 **« Merci ... »** Souffla-t-il à voix basse, alors qu'il mit le papier dans sa poche de jean pour éviter de le perdre. Puis, au même moment, il agrippa son sac à dos pour sortir de la voiture. Il avait cours dans moins de quelques minutes, alors il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps à une discussion avec sa sauveuse. De plus, il devait se changer, même s'il n'avait pas à faire le cours d'éducation physique.

 **« Bonne journée, mon garçon ! N'oublie pas de passer chez moi ce weekend ! »**

 **« Je passerai. Bonne journée à toi aussi »**

Puis sur ses paroles, il refermait la porte de la voiture avant de se diriger, d'un pas mal assuré, vers les portes du lycée.

* * *

 **09h10 :** maintenant changé, le blond franchit les portes du gymnase où la plupart des élèves - si ce n'étaient pas tous - étaient déjà installés dans les gradins. Par chance, aucun regard se tournait vers lui. La plupart des élèves étaient trop concentrés sur le professeur qui nommait des étudiants, un à un, pour que ceux-ci descendent des banquettes pour se diriger au milieu du terrain de jeux où une partie de basket semblait être sur le point de s'amorcer. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, un ballon du sport choisi était sous le bras du coach, qui ne semblait pas du tout aimable à première vue. Il avait des cheveux coupés court, une barbe de quelques jours et un regard aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Presque aussi pire que celui du blond.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approchait de l'homme en question, se positionnant devant lui, alors qu'il semblait avoir fini de faire les équipes. Automatiquement, le regard sombre du professeur se posait sur lui. Il aurait pu croire, s'il n'avait pas affaire à un enseignant, que le coach voulait sa mort juste pour avoir osé se mettre devant lui. On devait peut-être songer à lui montrer les bonnes manières à cette tête de nœud.

Soupirant discrètement, il tendit son papier à l'homme hostile qui continuait de le fusiller du regard. D'un geste presque rageur, on lui arracha son billet médical des mains pour l'examiner. Ne voulant pas rester une seule seconde de plus prêt de ce professeur qui ne disait pas un mot, le blondinet se détournait pour pouvoir aller s'installer dans les gradins, mais on l'en empêchait.

 **« Gamin, tu crois vraiment que ce papier va changer quelque chose à mon cours ? Pauvre rescapé, tu fais fausse route ! Embarque immédiatement sur le terrain. Tu vas jouer contre l'équipe de Gally. »**

La main puissante du coach l'avait empêché de faire un pas de plus pour déguerpir, le poussant au milieu du terrain avec énergie, passant proche de renverser le blond au passage. Réussissant tout de même à garder l'équilibre sur ses deux jambes, le blondinet tournait son regard en direction de son professeur d'éducation physique, sans comprendre les intentions du plus vieux.

 **« Mais - »**

 **« Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne la route avec moi, monsieur Isaac. Alors vous allez me faire la gentillesse de jouer avec vos camarades de classe ! »**

AAucun doute, la classe entière avait dû entendre le discours de l'enseignant qui réprimandait le blond comme s'il n'était qu'un moins-que-rien. Il l'écrasait tel un vulgaire insecte devant un géant, l'humiliant devant ses camarades de classe alors qu'il avait à faire qu'à un simple enseignant ! Pourquoi aucun étudiant ne s'était pas encore plaint de l'attitude de cet homme désagréable ?! Était-il le seul à être percuté de la sorte ? Se méritait-il le rôle du souffre douleur de son professeur de gym ? Il avait une raison de se poser des questions là-dessus.

 **« Tu es sourd gamin ?! Je t'ai demandé de jouer ! »**

Sur ses paroles, le professeur envoyait le ballon à un homme à la carrure plutôt imposante. Newt devinait aussitôt que ça devait être son adversaire, ce sinistre Gally qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans les couloirs du lycée. C'était un peu normal, ça faisait à peine une journée qu'il était au lycée, deux si on comptait celle-ci.

 **« Alors trouillard, tu as peur de te blesser ? Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, moi et mes potes, on ne va pas t'épargniez ! »** Tonna son concurrent, un sourire déjà triomphant et sournois au coin des lèvres. À croire que le professeur avait déteint sur son élève fétiche et qu'il devait affronter le plus colossal de ses camarades de classe. Superbe. Il aurait mieux fait de rester couché. **« En plus de cela, il est muet le nouveau ! Vous le croyez ? »** Cria encore une fois son adversaire, mais cette fois-ci, il s'adressait à ses coéquipiers qui se mirent tous à rire.

 **« Ça suffit les gars, nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! Débutez le match ! »**

Aussitôt que la voix du coach retentit, tout le monde allaient se placer sur le terrain, tandis que le blondinet était figé au milieu du terrain. Il ne savait pas où se placer, ni même comment il allait réussir à jouer avec sa jambe blessée. Définitivement, sa journée s'annonçait mal.

...

 **« Mihno, on doit intervenir. Gally va le détruire, c'est certain. En plus que le professeur ne semble pas en désaccord avec cette décision. Je ne crois pas qu'il va interférer s'il y arrive quelque chose. »**

La voix de Thomas résonnait tel une alerte aux oreilles de l'Asiatique. Même si le blond l'avait rejeté tel une ordure, le brun s'était promis de ne pas abandonner et ce n'est surtout pas en laissant son camarade de classe se faire défoncer par Gally, le pire des crétins de cette planète, qu'il allait réussir. Par contre, pour son ami à ses côtés, le blondinet était déjà raillé de sa liste. Il ne ferait rien pour l'aider et ça semblait être clair suite à ses paroles :

 **« Thomas, laisse le se débrouiller tout seul. Souviens-toi, il ne veut pas qu'on l'aide. Il nous l'a fait clairement savoir hier midi, alors... on n'a pas à intervenir. Puis, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais j'ai une réputation avec ce professeur, je suis un de ses meilleurs joueurs, pas question que je perds cela pour un mec qui nous a rejetés tel une merde. »**

Pour certains points, son meilleur ami n'avait pas tort. Le blond risquait de mal le prendre s'il s'interposait. Il le prendrait comme une honte et ce n'est surtout pas ainsi qu'il allait réussir à se rapprocher de lui pour l'intégrer dans son cercle d'amis. Alors pour l'instant, il n'allait rien faire. Le jeune homme finit par baisser la tête, se concentrant sur le jeu, en espérant, malgré cela, qu'il n'arrive rien au blond.

* * *

 **09h45 :** le jeu était commencé depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Le blondinet, qui essayait de suivre du mieux qu'il le pouvait, commençait à s'épuiser à vue d'œil. Sa jambe, l'élément qui lui empêchait de faire du sport, amorçait de douloureux choque électrique qui se propageait à travers son corps entier. S'il n'avait pas l'attention du professeur à chaque seconde, il s'aurait autorisé une petite pause, or s'il s'arrêtait, le coach l'obligerait à faire plusieurs fois le tour du terrain de football, ce qui lui coûterait une petite visite d'urgence à l'hôpital. Ce qui choquait encore plus le blondinet, c'est que la plupart, mis à part lui et Gally, avaient eu le droit à leur moment de relaxation. Irrévocablement, le coach ne l'aimait pas du tout pour ne pas lui laisser quelques minutes de repos.

Souffrant donc en silence, le blond continuait de suivre le match, même s'il ne servait strictement à rien pour son équipe. Il était un vrai naze, il se l'avouait à lui-même. Il avait ainsi évité d'avoir la balle, mais ses efforts échouèrent. Au même moment où il croyait s'en sortir, il reçu le ballon entre ses mains, ne réagissant pas tel un idiot. Un moment, il crut que sa pire douleur serait la honte, puis le moment d'après, il réalisait avec horreur qu'il s'était trompée...

Son adversaire, sans retenu, venait tout juste de plaquer le blondinet avec force. Sans qu'il ne réussît à tenir debout, cette fois-ci, le jeune adulte s'écroulait au sol, son assaillant sur lui. Encore là, le blond aurait pu s'en sortir sans blessure, mais sa jambe avait décidé d'être la première à toucher le sol et le poids du second ne l'aidait pas à contenir un mal insoutenable se propager en lui tel un venin mortel. Il ne s'autorisait tout de même pas à gémir, ni même à hurler de douleur. Il se retenait, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, alors que son concurrent se redressait, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Avait-il conscience qu'il venait de condamner le blond à une semaine entière de douleur insupportable ?

 **« La prochaine fois, quand t'auras le ballon, évites de rester figé tel un piquet ! »**

Dans un rire monstrueux, le chef de l'équipe s'éloigna sans se douter de l'état dans lequel il venait de maudire le jeune adulte. Avec un dernier effort, le blond se mit sur le dos pour éviter de laisser son poids sur sa jambe, elle qui était déjà douloureuse, même un peu trop à son goût. Sa respiration saccadée trahissait le blond, mais au moins, il ne poussait aucun bruit de souffrance. Il avait encore un orgueil, le pauvre.

 **« Newton, lève-toi ! Le jeu va recommencer, ce n'est pas le temps de faire une sieste »**

Il reconnaissait cette fois, c'était celle de son professeur. L'enfoiré, il n'allait certainement pas le faire jouer encore ! Sans se douter qu'il ne puisse pas se redresser, le blondinet essayait de se relever, mais sans succès. Chaque fois, il retombait lamentablement sur le sol, un cri étouffé au fond de sa gorge. Il ne devait pas pleurer, il ne devait pas hurler, il ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse ! Putain.

 **« Ça va, mec ? »**

Un membre de son équipe, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, était maintenant penché sur lui. Le blond semblait voir une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard de son coéquipier, mais il n'en était pas sûr. À vrai dire, il essayait plutôt de se concentrer sur lui-même, plutôt que sur les autres. Un moment d'inattention pourrait lui coûter un son honteux.

 **« Newton ! Qu'est que je t'ai dit ! Relève-toi ! »**

 **« Coach, il est blessé. »**

 **« Quoi ?! Hey, gamin, ne me dit pas qu'Aris à raison ? »**

Le coach était maintenant à ses côtés, tout comme d'autres élèves qui semblaient vouloir s'informer de l'état de leur camarade de classe. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui était comme Gally ou même le professeur, des enfoirés de première classe. Ne pouvant plus supporter tous ses regards, le blond finit par fermer les yeux, soufflant lourdement à cause de la douleur. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait disparaître, n'être jamais venu ici.

 **« Que quelqu'un l'amène à l'infirmerie ! Et toi, Gally, tu restes après le cours ! »**

Si le jeune adulte n'avait pas eu si mal, il aurait été estomaqué d'entendre cela sortir de la bouche du coach. Lui, punir Gally ? Il devait être en prenne de divaguer à cause de la douleur, ça ne devait être que ça.

 **« Moi. »**

Voilà un volontaire qui se dévouait pour amener le blondinet à l'infirmerie. Il aurait préféré y aller par lui-même, mais il devait se l'avouer pour cette fois, il n'y arriverait jamais. Alors, il laissa l'homme le soulever avec délicatesse, comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile au monde. Il ne semblait pas avoir de la difficulté à le traîner jusqu'aux portes du gymnase. À croire que son camarade de classe devait être bien musclé ou sinon, c'était lui qui était beaucoup trop amaigri. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant, le blond se nourrissait convenablement, mais pas énormément non plus. Et puis, sa chute avait laissé ses marques. À croire qu'il méritait tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Poussant un long et fort soupir, le blond se décidait enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour voir son deuxième sauveur qui n'en serait pas un pour bien longtemps. À son grand étonnement, le garçon, qui le tenait fermement contre lui, était nul autre que le brun qui avait agrippé son poignet hier midi, avant qu'il ne quitte tel une furie. S'il se souvenait bien, il se prénommait Thomas.

 **« Merci, mais je suis capable de me rendre à l'infirmerie pour le reste ! Donc lâche-moi ! »** Cria presque le blondinet, alors qu'il se détacha de l'emprise du brun avec un peu trop de violence. Il faillit à la renverse, mais son camarade le retenu à la dernière minute. Par chance, sinon sa jambe n'aurait pas été épargnée, encore une fois.

 **« Je ne crois pas que tu puisses t'y rendre seul. Même l'homme le plus endurant de ce lycée aurait de la misère de s'y rendre avec une jambe blessée. Enfin, je suppose que c'est à la jambe que tu as mal... »**

Le brun essayait de rassurer le blond. Il avait préféré éviter de lui dire qu'il l'avait vu boiter dans les corridors hier et que ce détail, même s'il le cachait, passait pas inaperçu pour un fou comme lui qui observait les moindres détails. Sans le savoir, il avait quelque chose en commun, comme Newt aussi était un très bon observateur.

 **« Qu'est que t'en sais... »**

 **« Je ne sais pas. Je dis seulement ce que je pense... Mais si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, alors laisse moi t'amener au moins à l'infirmerie pour qu'il se charge de toi. Après, je partirai. Promis. »**

Le blond n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si le brun l'abandonnait ici, il serait obligé de se traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans être certain qu'il allait s'y rendre. Il y avait deux raisons à cela : la première étant que le blondinet n'avait aucune idée par où était l'hospice et la deuxième étant que le blondinet avait trop mal pour faire tout le chemin en rampant tel un soldat. Il était donc piégé et aucune issue s'offrait à lui. Il se contenta donc d'hocher de la tête, alors que son camarade ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Puis, ils reprirent la route.

 **« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a amené ici ? »**

Il aurait du s'en douter. Le brun n'allait pas en rester là. Maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de lui parler, il allait commencer à attaquer le blondinet de questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Seulement, pour le blond, ce n'était pas quelque chose de simple, de naturel. Il détestait communiquer avec les autres et surtout, être en contact avec un humain autre qu'Abbygaelle. Déjà que le contact était bien évident, il n'avait pas envie de commencer la discussion. Il préférait alors éviter la question, ce que le brun semblait comprendre, comme il n'insistait pas. Le jeune adulte fut satisfait, mais presque surprit de la compréhension du brun. N'importe qui dans ce lycée en aurait profiter pour le narguer, le forcer à se dévoiler. Enfin, la plupart, mais pas lui. Il le respectait, d'une certaine façon.

...

Le reste du chemin se passait alors silencieusement et après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant le mini hôpital du lycée. Thomas ne se privait pas de passer la porte sans cogner, criant le nom d'un des infirmiers :

 **« Jeff ! Tu es là ? J'ai un blessé pour toi. »**

Après seulement quelques secondes, un homme, presque aussi jeune qu'eux, apparus à la porte d'un cabinet en lui pointant un des lits disponibles au fond de l'énorme pièce. La plupart des lits, comme dans les hôpitaux, étaient séparés par des rideaux pour garder un peu d'intimité au patient. Il devait avoir des adolescents qui restaient plus d'une journée ici. L'endroit était bien emménagé, ce n'était pas comme les locaux pitoyables que nous avons dans des lycées ordinaires.

Le brun le traînait alors sur le lit qu'on lui avait attribué avant de le lâcher. Soulagé, le blond releva son regard vers son camarade de classe, se demandant s'il devait le remercier ou simplement l'ignorer comme il avait l'habitude de faire. D'ailleurs, le brun lui avait dit qu'il le quitterait après l'avoir amené ici, or il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Il attendait peut-être quelque chose ?

 **« Hm, je crois que je dois y aller, comme promis. Enfin, j'espère que tu iras mieux et que ta jambe va guérir. À la pr- ... Ou plutôt, Bye, Newt. »**

Était-ce de la déception qu'il venait de voir dans le regard du plus jeune qui venait tout juste de se détourner ? Alors qu'il aurait voulu le remercier, faire face à ses peurs, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, tandis que le brun s'éloignait de plus en plus pour finir par disparaître de son champ de vision. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Ce jeune homme, du nom de Thomas, venait de l'aider, alors qu'il n'y était même pas obligé, et il n'avait même pas eu le courage de lui dire « Merci » ? De plus, hier, il avait clairement été haineux envers sa personne et il avait quand même essayé de lui faire oublier sa douleur en y posant de simples questions qu'il avait préféré ignorer. Décidément, le plus méchant dans l'histoire restait le blond. Pourtant, il n'arriverait pas à changer, même s'il était au courant de son air distant et sa façon d'agir plutôt aigri.

Agrippant sa tête entre ses mains, le blond se recroquevillait, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, sur lui-même, en essayant d'éviter de bouger sa jambe droite qui lui faisait toujours autant souffrir. Ainsi, il laissait les minutes s'écouler sans bouger...

* * *

 **13h30 :** de retour dans la carriole rougeâtre de sa sauveuse, le blond avait la tête appuyée contre la vitre passagère, regardant le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Abbygaelle avait pris congé en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à son petit protégé. À peine, une heure et demi qu'elle travaillait. Elle était aussitôt venue le chercher pour le ramener à la maison et comptait rester une bonne partie de la nuit pour veiller à ce qui lui manque de rien. Bien sûr, il avait tenté de la dissuader que tout allait bien et qu'il était capable de se rendre chez lui avec les antidouleurs qu'on lui avait donné, mais elle avait été trop têtue sur ce coup-là. Il n'avait jamais su comment lui tenir tête, de toute manière. Il était perdu d'avance. Par contre, il avait réussi à la convaincre de pas porter plainte. Quand elle avait apprise que le professeur avait complètement ignoré le billet médical, le jetant au sol, devant les yeux du blond, pour l'écraser et lui montrer ce qu'il en faisait du papier, elle était devenue presque folle de rage. Autant contre le coach que contre cet élève, Gally, qui avait osé faire du mal à ce garçon qu'elle considérait comme son fils. À l'aide d'arguments solides, il avait réussi à la persuader de rien faire. Par chance, pour lui. Il ne voulait pas commencer à s'attirer des ennuis.

Fermant les yeux après un moment, le blond repensait à cette journée catastrophique qu'il avait vécue. Il revoyait clairement son coach le rabaisser au rang du plus faible de la hiérarchie. Il revoyait le regard moqueur de son adversaire qui avait eu un malin plaisir à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Il revoyait les amis du robuste qui riaient aux éclats à chaque fois que le blond passait proche de trébucher. Il revoyait le regard inquiet de ce fameux Aris dont il croyait faux. Il revoyait ses camarades de classe penchés sur lui comme s'il n'était qu'une proie et eux des prédateurs et finalement, il revoyait le regard du brun sur lui. Le seul qui avait semblé honnête, le seul qu'il avait rejeté alors qu'il ne voulait que l'aider. Quel imbécile, quel imbécile !

 **« Newtie ? »**

La voix de l'infirmière se percutait dans la tête du blond qui préférait jouer le jeu du gamin endormi, comme on le faisait étant jeune quand on ne voulait pas se faire chopper par nos parents. Il n'avait pas la force de parler, ni même la force de bouger. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas s'il avait la force de retourner au lycée avant quelques jours, peut-être une semaine, deux semaines ou un mois ? Il se sentait pitoyable, il se sentait fuir tel un lâche, mais il l'assumait. Un homme courageux n'aurait pas sauté en bas de sa fenêtre pour en finir avec sa douleur. Un homme courageux n'aurait pas fui son père. Un homme courageux ne se cacherait pas derrière un masque pour éviter de souffrir plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà. Un homme courageux avait un nom autre que celui de Newton Isaac.

 **«Je vois »** murmura la femme près de lui, alors qu'elle glissait tendrement sa main dans la chevelure blonde du jeune adulte. Avec délicatesse, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. **« Tu sais, Newtie... je la vois encore à travers ton regard cette douleur qui te tourmente sans arrêt. Je me compte chanceuse d'avoir pu intégrer une partie de ton cœur, mais je sais que tu souffres toujours, même si je suis là. Je ne suis qu'un pansement qui recouvre tes blessures, mais je ne suis pas le médicament qui guérirait tes tumeurs. Tu sais, chaque fois que je t'envoie un message et que tu ne me réponds pas, j'ai l'impression que je t'ai perdu à tout jamais. J'ai l'impression que tu as succombé encore une fois à tes souffrances et là, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir forcé à rester chez moi. Au fond, je sais que te laisser allé est-ce qu'il y a des mieux, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Ça paraît stupide à dire à haute voix, mais mon garçon, je te considère tel le fils que je n'ai jamais eu et te perdre... »** La femme prit une pause, alors qu'elle ne put empêcher un rire nerveux franchir ses lèvres **« J'aime mieux pas y penser, car tu vas luter, n'es-ce pas ? Tu vas lutter pour t'en sortir, tu vas lutter pour vivre, car je sais que tu peux y arriver. Tu es plus fort que tu ne le penses mon garçon, je le sais. Moi, je vois ce que tu es vraiment. Je vois ce que tu peux devenir. Alors n'abandonne pas, pas pour moi, mais pour toi, pour ton avenir. Si tu savais à quel point, je t'aime Newtie, mon garçon... »**

L'infirmière ne put continuer son discours. Dans un faible sanglot, elle retira doucement sa main de la chevelure du blond alors qu'elle laissa les larmes coulées silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle savait - c'est ce qu'elle croyait - que le jeune adulte à ses côtés était endormi, mais elle n'avait pas pu contrôler son flot de paroles.

Les dents serrées, le corps tremblant, le blondinet essayaient de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser à tous moment. Les paroles de sa sauveuse résonnaient dans sa tête encore et encore, le touchant au plus profond de son être. Même s'il savait à quel point il comptait pour la femme près d'elle, il ne se doutait pas de la moitié de ce qu'elle avait dit. Ainsi, elle croyait en lui ? Ainsi, elle avait peur de le perdre ? Ainsi, elle l'aimait tel un fils ? Dans un gémissement étouffé, dont la femme à ses côtés ne semblait pas avoir entendu, le blond se mit un peu plus en boule, attendant que le sommeil vienne l'engourdir. Mais entendre la seule femme qui comptait le plus a ses yeux, après sa mère, pleurer à ses côtés, l'anéantissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle avait même stoppé sa voiture sur le bord de la route, s'il se fiait à ses sens. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus l'entendre. C'était trop dur.

Dans un geste rapide, le blond se redressait en se glissant prêt de la femme pour venir la serrer dans ses bras. Ça ne servait à rien de lui cacher qu'il avait tout entendu, plus maintenant. Il voulait la réconforter, lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle et que jamais il n'allait l'abandonner. Ainsi, les deux amis se contentèrent de rester l'un contre l'autre. L'une pleurait à chaudes larmes, l'autre se contentait de hoqueter parfois de tristesse et de...

Soulagement.

* * *

 **Erf, alors voici pour vous le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction Newtmas. Il n'y pas encore de rapprochement entre nos deux héros, mais ça ne tardera pas, je vous le promets. La dernière partie de mon histoire est-ce qui devrait être l'élément déclencheur pour notre petit Newtie qui devrait être un peu plus ouvert, peu à peu.**

 **J'espère tout de même que la longueur - plus long que prévu - ne vous dérange pas et qu'encore une fois, je vous aurai offert un chapitre à vos attentes ! J'ai toujours peur de faire tout déraper en un simple chapitre, ou même, un simple paragraphe.**

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis, c'est apprécié ! ^^**

 **Merci de me suivre et désoler pour les fautes. Ma correctrice n'est pas passée encore, mais ça ne tardera pas !**

 **\- Maniakat**


	5. Chapter 3 : The day of thanks

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que le blondinet avait été victime de l'hostilité de l'un de ses camarades de classe. Le résultat néfaste qu'avait eu l'impact sur la jambe de la victime l'avait empêché de se présenter en cours. Pourtant, ce n'était pas seulement la douleur physique qui l'avait cloué au lit, mais aussi une douleur bien plus forte que celle-ci. Cette douleur, qu'on pouvait classer de psychologique ou psychique -Selon vos préférences-, l'avait empêcher de faire face à ses partenaires. Plus d'un sentiment avait hanté le jeune lycéen. Pour commencer, la colère l'avait envahi. Celle-ci était dirigée vers sa faiblesse qui l'avait empêché de confronter son agresseur et de se relever. Ensuite, s'en suivit une profonde amertume quand il avait rejeté le brun qui avait seulement tenté de l'aider. Puis, il ne faut pas oublier la tristesse et l'apathie qui avaient suivi. Pour finir, la honte, l'une de ses principales causes de lâcheté, l'avait achevé. Il n'avait pas eu la force de trouver le courage nécessaire pour se re pointé au lycée, alors que sa jambe lui en aurait permis. Oui, le blondinet avait, en quelques sortes, abandonné l'idée de continuer ses études. Sa confidente, aussi surnommée l'infirmière, avait tentée de le persuader. Par contre, jamais elle n'avait cessée de le soutenir. S'il prenait la décision de quitter, alors elle accepterait son choix. S'il prenait la décision de poursuivre, alors elle allait continuer de l'encourager. C'est ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient. Si cette femme avait réussi à acquérir un lien privilégié entre elle et cet homme, ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle avait su être là au bon moment. Au moment où le blond en avait eu le plus besoin.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle était prête à abandonner son travail pour ce jeune adulte à la chevelure ambrée. D'ailleurs, c'était presque ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces deux semaines où l'étudiant était resté chez lui. Elle avait pris congé pour veiller sur son ancien patient d'hôpital, ce qui ne semblait pas avoir plu à son gérant. Malgré cela, elle avait tenue tête à cet homme plein de pouvoir pour s'occuper de lui. Le blond avait tenté de l'en dissuader, en vain. Elle était restée et il devait avouer, il ne regrettait pas la persévérance de la femme.

Durant ses deux semaines de repos, il avait rattrapé le temps perdu avec son amie. Il se revoyait assis dans son lit, le dos contre le mur, face à l'infirmière qui avait installé une minie table pliante entre eux. Ainsi, ils pouvaient jouer à des jeux de société ou aux cartes sans que le blondinet ne soit obligé de se lever de son confort. Il avait aussi parlé de tout et de rien en visionnant des télé-séries, pour la plupart, ennuyeuses. Malgré cela, le jeune adulte avait passé des moments formidables en compagnie de la femme qui l'avait sauvé. Nul doute, ce fut le remède efficace pour remettre le blondinet sur pied.

* * *

Sondant le reflet qui lui faisait face, le blond ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Devant lui, se présentait le corps d'un jeune garçon à la peau laiteuse, s'identifiant plus à un vampire qu'à un humain. Ses imperfections étaient nombreuses -selon lui-, mais la plus évidente était sa claudication à la jambe droite qui lui causait toujours autant de problème. On pouvait voir la cicatrice bien présente, elle qui était toujours camouflée sous un pantalon. Sa musculature, peu développée, et son calibre, frôlant la maigreur, laissaient à désirer. Son visage, tout aussi pâle que le reste de son corps, n'était pas le plus attirant. Tout comme ses iris, qui comme dit à de nombreuses reprises, était aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Pour finir avec sa chevelure échevelée, il n'y avait toujours rien à faire. Chaque matin, c'était une lutte contre son peigne. Vous devinez que c'était la tignasse qui gagnait à chaque coup. Le blondinet avait une raison de camoufler ce corps sous des vêtements trop ample pour sa taille : il le détestait. Il se détestait physiquement. Pourtant, si Newt était un peu plus attentif aux regards qu'on posait sur lui, sa perception pourrait changer.

Dans un gémissement plaintif, le blond s'habillait en vitesse pour finalement sortir de la salle de bains où il était enfermé depuis plus d'une heure. Aujourd'hui, nous étions lundi. La journée destinée à reprendre les cours. Comme le jeune adulte avait la manie de changer d'idée à tout bout de champ, ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il se décide à reprendre. Bien évidemment, il y avait une motivation à tout cela. Son agresseur avait été suspendu quelque temps pour avoir volontairement blessé un camarade de classe. Ce qui voulait dire que le blondinet avait le champ libre pour revenir à l'établissement de ses rêves.

Une quinte de toux fit ramener le blondinet à la réalité. Sans même le réaliser, le jeune homme s'était traîné inconsciemment jusqu'à la cuisine ou l'infirmière, qui se préparait un café, se trouvait déjà présente. Habillée d'une simple robe de chambre, la femme était adossée au comptoir de la cuisine, une main devant la bouche.

 **« Tout va bien ? »** Demandait alors le blond, alors que l'infirmière continuait de toussoter profondément. Ce n'était pas la première fois, depuis qu'elle était ici, que l'infirmière avait une quinte de toux qui semblait lui arracher la gorge. À plusieurs reprises, il avait demandé à son amie si tout allait bien et chaque fois, elle lui répondait que ça ne devait être qu'un rhume ou une grippe passagère. Mais, le blond ne pouvait faire autrement que de s'inquiéter.

 **« Très bien. Je crois seulement avoir avalé de travers. Et toi ? Tu es prêt à entamer cette journée ? »**

Le blond se contentait de hocher de la tête pour répondre aux questions de l'infirmière, ce qui fit sourire la concernée qui se remit à préparer son café. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme en profitait pour scruter son amie qui lui tournait présentement le dos. Encore une fois, elle avait su se trouver une excuse pour sa toux. Elle aurait pu, pour rassurer un peu l'homme, lui dire qu'elle avait une bronchite et il l'aurait déjà plus cru qu'un simple rhume de passage. D'ailleurs, il espérait que ça ne soit rien de grave.

Pris d'un instinct étrange, le blondinet se rapprochait doucement de la femme qui lui faisait toujours dos. Sans demander son reste, il finit par entourer la fine taille de sa sauveuse, son ange gardien comme il aimait l'appeler, en posant sa tête entre ses omoplates.

 **« Newtie ? Est-ce que tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »** Murmurait l'infirmière, alors qu'elle tendait de voir le visage de l'homme derrière elle.

 **« Merci ... »**

Resserrant son emprise autour de la taille de la dame, le blondinet fermait lentement les yeux. Il avait prononcé se simple mot avec tendresse, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Jamais, il n'avait vraiment remercié la femme qui n'avait cessé de croire en lui alors que pour les médecins le cas du blondinet était perdu. Jamais, il ne s'était arrêté un moment pour prendre véritablement conscience de la chance qu'il avait d'être tombé sur elle. Jamais, il avait osé prononcer une simple parole de remerciement et c'était aujourd'hui, qu'il faisait le pas.

 **« Merci ? Mais pourquoi, Newtie ? »**

 **« Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie et être encore là, aujourd'hui, à t'occuper de moi. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aurait pris la charge d'un jeune adulte complètement déboussolé, mais toi... Tu as eu le courage de le faire. Alors je t'en remercie. »**

Quand la femme commençait à s'agiter dans les bras du blond, il finit par la relâcher pour que celle-ci se retourne afin de lui faire face. Dans un geste remplit de douceur, elle glissait ses mains sur les joues de l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face.

 **« Oh mon garçon... Tu sais très bien que je l'ai fait par pur bonheur. Ne crois surtout pas que tu m'as imposé ta présence, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie et je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ta connaissance, malgré les circonstances. Aller vient... »**

L'infirmière finit par serrer le blond dans ses bras. Parfois, c'était ce genre de moment qui donnait le courage manquant au jeune adulte de débuter sa journée.

* * *

Après avoir quitté l'étreinte réconfortante de sa sauveuse, à contrecœur, le blondinet s'était dirigé, d'un pas hésitant, vers l'arrêt de bus. Il n'avait pas osé demander à l'infirmière de le reconduire. N'étant pas encore habillé et ayant répété à des nombreuses reprises qu'elle avait un rhume, il avait préféré qu'elle reste se reposer à l'appartement. Nul besoin d'empirer son état. De plus, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard à son premier cours : littérature avec Madame Paige. L'une des premières professeurs à avoir employé son surnom.

Ce fut donc ainsi que le blondinet se retrouva accoté contre le mur, près de la classe de cette femme au teint basané. Vu l'heure qu'il était, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés à leur bureau, attendant patiemment l'arrivé de leur éducatrice. Pour le blond, il attendait que le courage se présente à lui pour franchir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de lui et son pupitre ou qui le séparait de lui et Thomas. En effet, le jeune adulte avait décidé de remercier celui qui l'avait aidé, ce qui était un grand pas pour le blond. À vrai dire, durant ses semaines de repos, il n'avait cessé de songer au brun. Le mot « remord » avait été incruster au plus profond de son être, tatoué au fer rouge sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il avait eu conscience de son attitude ingrate. Il avait eu conscience d'avoir blessé le brun. Il avait eu conscience d'avoir été un être abject. Il avait tout simplement eu conscience qu'il avait été trop loin. Il se devait de réparer son erreur.

Prenant une grande inspiration, le blond se décidait finalement à franchir la porte de la classe. Tout le monde, ou presque, était déjà installé. Des discussions étaient déjà bien entamées entre plusieurs petits groupes de gens,mais la plupart semblaient perdre leur langue à la vue du blond. Avaient-ils aperçu un revenant ? Croyaient-ils que leur regard passerait inaperçu aux yeux du blondinet ? Il était évident qu'avec des dizaines de paires de yeux braqués sur lui, il ne pouvait pas les ignorer. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit. Il n'était pas question qu'il se décourage. Se détournant de ses camarades de classe, le blond se dirigeait aussitôt vers celui qui l'intéressait : le brun. Celui-ci était accompagné de son ami l'Asiatique, Minho, si sa mémoire était bonne. Il était l'un des hommes qui lui avait adressé la parole la première journée de classe et ... Qu'il avait repoussé. Ce n'était pas une réaction surprenante venant du blond. Plus maintenant en tout cas.

Finissant par s'arrêter à la hauteur du brun, le blondinet était près à entamer son discours digne d'un philosophe. Ce même discours qu'il avait cité de nombreuses fois à voix basse. Ce même discours qui lui avait littéralement échappé maintenant qu'il faisait face à son interlocuteur. À la place de son speech, il n'y avait plus qu'un attirail de mots qui s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Aucune phrase cohérente se présentait à lui, il était muet comme une tombe. Ce qui était le plus troublant, c'est que le blondinet dévisageait son camarade de classe sans même en prendre conscience. Du point de vue du brun, c'était plutôt embarrassant, alors il se devait de briser le silence.

 **« Eh... Hm, Newt ? »**

L'intéressé fut sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit son propre nom murmuré par le brun. Alors le malaise s'installait davantage entre nos deux adolescents qui continuaient de se scruter sans pudeur. Finalement, le blond se raclait la gorge pour mettre fin à ce malaise.

 **« Eh, je tenais à te remercier »** murmurait timidement le blond. Définitivement, ce n'était pas la phrase la plus spectaculaire et précise qu'il aurait pu dire. Franchement, son discours était beaucoup mieux. Si au moins il aurait pu s'en rappeler. Devant l'air embêté de son collège, le blondinet réalisait alors qu'il le remerciait sans même préciser la raison. **« Je veux dire, je te remercie pour m'avoir amené à l'infirmerie la dernière fois. Je n'y aurais surement pas arrivé sans un peu d'aide. »** Venait-il vraiment de dire cela ?

 **« Oh ! Mais ce n'est rien ! C'est même normal d'aider un camarade. »**

Encore. Encore cet éternel sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage de son confrère et qui devait faire fondre n'importe quelle nana. Contre sa volonté, le blond avait eu l'opportunité d'examiner son deuxième sauveur après avoir été mis en contact plus d'une fois avec lui. Il avait remarqué, de son œil d'artiste, les moindres détails du beau brun qui se tenait assis devant lui. Tout comme lui, la chevelure foncée de son camarade de classe semblait toujours en désordre. Fallait croire que c'était un désavantage pour la plupart des adolescents de leur âge qui n'utilisait pas de gel. Malgré cela, le brunet ne ressemblait pas du tout à un pouilleux. Au contraire, il avait plutôt la classe dans ses habits bien ajustés à son corps qui montrait à la perfection ses abdominaux. Aucun doute, il devait avoir un corpus parfait. Même ses nombreuses taches de rousseur et son nez en trompette lui donnaient un certain charme. Et surtout, la couleur caramel et chocolat de ses yeux était-ce qui était le plus attirant pour le regard de l'artiste. Il aurait pu, sans hésiter, le prendre comme modèle pour l'une de ses œuvres, mais ça aurait été un peu gênant, en y pensant.

 **« D'ailleurs, ta jambe va mieux ? »**

 **« Ma jambe ? »**

Ayant été happé de ses pensées, le blondinet ne semblait pas comprendre la question de son interlocuteur. Pourquoi parlait-il de sa jambe blessée ?

 **« Et bien, lors de l'accident au gymnase, tu n'arrivais plus à te tenir debout, car ta jambe avait été blessée sous le choc de l'impact. Puis, ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'on ne t'a pas vues, alors je me demandais si ça allait mieux... »**

 **« Ah ! »**

 _" Quel imbécile, suis-je ! "_

 **« Oui, beaucoup mieux. »**

Accompagné de sa réponse, le blond hochait de la tête. À vrai dire, ça faisait plusieurs jours que le jeune adulte aurait pu se pointer au lycée, mais il avait préféré attendre. Attendre le bon moment, comme le diraient la plupart du monde.

 **« Tu v- »**

 **« Veuillez-vous asseoir ! »**

Le brun, qui était sur le point de demander quelque chose au blond, fut brutalement coupé dans son élan par la professeur qui venait de se pointer. Dans une moue de désapprobation, il regardait son coéquipier à la jambe blessée s'éloigner de lui pour aller rejoindre sa place, tout près de la fenêtre. Qui d'ailleurs, était à l'opposé de lui, au grand désarroi du brunet.

 **« Ne fais pas cette tête Thomas ! Tu auras d'autre occasion de lui parler à ta princesse ! »**

 **« Ferme là, Min ! Qu'est que tu peux être con, parfois ! Ne dis pas des choses aussi stupides ! »** Répondait du tac au tac son meilleur ami, alors qu'il envoyait son poing valser contre l'épaule de l'astatique, qui lui, ne se retenait pas de rire à gorge déployée.

Un peu plus loin, le blond venait tout juste de récupérer sa place près du hublot, que son regard se posait sur l'Asiatique. Bien évidemment, il n'avait rien entendu et il était, disons le, un peu intrigué par la situation. À peine avait-il quitté la compagnie du brun que son meilleur ami, Minho, selon ce qu'il en croyait, riait tel un détraqué. Avait-il fait quelque chose de drôle avant son départ ? Peut-être on s'en moquait tout simplement de lui. Il n'en savait rien

 **« Hey, tu vas mieux ? »**

Le blond tournait son regard vers l'individu qui semblait l'avoir interpellé. S'il se fiait à la façon qu'était penché son coéquipier à ses côtés et le regard fixé sur lui sans aucune discrétion, il y avait difficilement une autre option qui s'offrait à lui. Sinon, le drôle de personnage qui lui faisait face devait loucher s'il ne lui parlait pas. Par contre, il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, adressé la parole. Encore plus effrayant, son visage ne lui disait rien. Il était tout simplement un étranger aux yeux du blond.

 **« Oui, je vais mieux. »** Il prit un moment avant de poursuivre : **« Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? »**

 **« Oh ! Oui ou plutôt, pas vraiment, mais j'étais là lors de ta mésaventure avec cette brute. Tu sais, Gally ? Et bien, laisse-moi te dire que je ne l'aime pas du tout. D'ailleurs, pas grand monde l'aime ici, mais il se fait respecter. C'est l'une des choses qui compte pour lui et sa petite personne, bien évidemment ! Mais ça, tu as dû le remarquer. Oh, au fait, je m'appelle Aris. Tu te souviens maintenant ? J'étais le gars penché sur toi dans le gymnase ? En y pensant, tu ne semblais plus avoir toute ta tête. Et puis, je n'étais pas le seul. Tu avais littéralement une foule autour de toi ! Une vraie star ! ... Oups, je parle peut-être un peu trop ... Eh, désoler ! Je suis seulement enchanté et je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles. J'ai vraiment cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir après ses deux semaines passées. D'ailleurs, tout le monde pensait la même chose que moi. Tu as été la nouvelle répandue ! Tu imagines ? Ce voyou à été suspendu grâce à toi, ça ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu ! Oh, tu es Newt, c'est ça ? Quelle question stupide ! Bien sûr que je sais ton nom ! C'est évid- »**

 **« Aris ! »** Coupait soudainement le blond qui n'arrivait plus à suivre le flot de paroles de cet mystérieux individu.

 **« Pardon ! Je m'emballe ... »**

Ce fameux jeune homme, appelé aussi Aris, venait tout juste de baisser la tête, honteux d'avoir autant parlé. Pour le blond, ça lui rappelait vaguement l'hyperactivité du gamin qu'il avait croisé le premier jour de classe. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

 **« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler avec des gens, ici. »** Reprit le jeune homme à ses côtés, toujours la tête basse. Ce fut l'élément qui fit comprendre à Newt la classe sociale que devait avoir ce Aris. Comme dans tous les établissements, des groupes se formaient. Nous retrouvons souvent les intello, ceux-ci étant souvent rejeté, et même intimidé par les populaires, un groupe généralement formé de sportif et de top-modèle. Pour le blond, on devinait très clairement qu'il ne faisait pas partie du dernier groupe. Pour Aris, on devinait qu'il faisait partie du groupe des intello, aussi nommé les coincés. Cette hiérarchie donnait la nausée au blondinet qui ne comprenait pas comment des adolescents ou des jeunes adultes pouvaient se mépriser entre eux.

 **« Je suis enchanté aussi, Aris, et je te remercie d'avoir prévenu le professeur de mon état. »**

Le blond se surprenait lui-même aujourd'hui. En plus d'avoir remercié plus d'une fois, il acceptait, d'une façon peu directe, l'amitié entre lui et son coéquipier de classe. Après tout, ça ne pouvait faire de mal à personne et n'étais-ce pas magnifique de donner le sourire à quelqu'un avec un geste si anodin ? Pourtant, c'est ce qu'avait fait le jeune adulte qui remarquait le rire presque silencieux de son nouveau partenaire. Il l'avait rendu heureux.

* * *

Durant le reste de la journée, le blond n'eut pas le privilège d'être seul. En effet, Aris ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, allant jusqu'à dîner avec lui dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Aussi, ça semblait être le cas pour la plupart des lycéens, car il ne fut pas dérangé une seule fois durant leur petit casse-croûte. Aucun élève était passé par là. Si le blond avait été en compagnie d'une fille, il aurait presque pu dire que c'était un rancard banal. Si le blond avait été une fille, il aurait presque pu dire qu'Aris voulait l'agresser dans un coin sombre, loin des regards des gens. Ce qui, logiquement, était normal, car un viole doit généralement être fait discrètement si l'agresseur ne veut pas être pris la main dans le sac -ou la main dans le pantalon-. Mais aucune de ses options étaient réelles. Aris était bel et bien un homme et Newt aussi. Par contre, même si le blondinet avait passé sa journée accompagné d'Aris en toute amitié, ça ne semblait pas plaire à un certain brun.

 **« Sérieux mec, si tu continues de l'épier de la sorte, je vais vraiment commencer à douter de ton orientation sexuelle. Tu le regardes comme si tu voulais lui sauter dessus. Pire, on dirait que tu veux le déshabiller sur place ! Ça fait peur, tu sais ! »** Avait presque hurlé l'Asiatique, lui qui s'adressait bien évidemment au brun qui était assis à ses côtés à la cafétéria.

 **« Qu'est que tu racontes Min ? Tu es cinglé ? »**

C'était vrai que Thomas avait tendance à guetter les moindres faits et gestes du blond, mais il y avait une raison autre que celle que Minho s'amusait à énoncer devant tout le monde. Enfin, devant sa troupe qui était composée de Minho, bien évidemment, Alby, Teresa, Brenda, Chuck et lui-même, mais le petit dernier avait des cours à reprendre, alors il était moins présent, ses temps-ci

 **« Mais voyons Thomas, regarde-toi ! Tu jalouses Aris d'avoir réussi à approcher le blond d'une façon que toi, tu n'y arrives pas ! »**

 **« Hey les mecs, vous n'avez pas pensé qu'une fille pourrait plus l'intéresser qu'une bande de gars aux gros muscles ?! Moi, je me porte volontaire d'aller lui parler dès que l'occasion se présente ! »**

 **« Ferme là 'resa! »** Grommela alors Thomas, alors qu'il tournait son regard vers son meilleur ami **« Je ne le jalouse pas ! Je trouve seulement qu'il se tient avec la mauvaise personne ! Non, mais vous-mêmes, vous le dites ! Aris s'est un fou ! Il est complètement débile ! Et puis, je te l'ai dit plus d'une fois Min, je souhaite seulement lui venir en aide. »**

 **« Mais Thomas, tu ne sais même pas si ce mec à besoin d'aide ! Tu le supposes, mais tu ne sais rien de lui ! Peut-être qu'il n'aime juste pas les mecs comme nous. On est, peut-être, trop superficiel à ses yeux ! Les artistes ont tendance à dénigrer les sportifs, tu le dis toi-même. Alors laisse le faire mec. »** Finit par dire l'Asiatique, toujours le regard rivé sur son meilleur ami. Quand il vit celui-ci lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer de mécontentement, il ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche. Minho était comme ça, joueur et imprévisible. **« Par contre, si tu avoues avoir un faible pour ce blond, je veux bien t'aider dans ce cas ! »**

 **« Minho, combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ?! Je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs et il ne fait pas l'exception à la règle ! Oh et puis, laisse tomber ! »**

Le brunet finit par se détourner de son meilleur ami et de sa troupe, en même temps. Il en avait marre d'entendre les moqueries débiles de l'Asiatique qui ne voulait pas prendre la peine d'entendre un mot de ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Thomas prenait la situation très au sérieuse. Il avait vu, il y a plus de deux semaines, le regard du blond. Ce regard qui ne mentait pas et qui prouvait au brun, qu'il avait raison. Souffrance et tristesse se lisait dans les prunelles sombres de son camarade de classe et sans savoir par quelle force mystérieuse, le jeune homme voulait l'aider. Il n'y avait aucune doute.

* * *

Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, le blondinet, qui avait finalement terminé sa journée de cours, fut surpris que la serrure soit barrée. Il se souvenait clairement ne pas avoir fermé à clé ce matin. Par chance, il avait toujours son trousseau de clef sur lui, alors il put ouvrir la porte de son logement. Par prudence, l'infirmière avait peut-être décidé de verrouiller lorsque le blond était parti. Plusieurs personnes réagissaient ainsi. Puis, comme il ne savait pas si la dame était allé se coucher, il préférait ne pas cogner.

 **« Abbygaelle ? »** Appelait doucement le blond lorsque la porte de son appartement fut fermée derrière lui.

Aucune réponse. Son hypothèse devait être bonne dans ce cas. Il déposait son sac de cours près de la porte d'entrée et se dirigeait automatiquement dans le salon ou l'infirmière avait dormit pendant plus de deux semaines. À son grand étonnement, celle-ci n'était pas là et encore plus surprenant, le lit qui était habituellement au centre de la pièce avait disparu. Il se mit alors à chercher à travers son petit appartement, ce qui fit rapide, mais aucune trace de sa sauveuse. Pourtant, elle avait affirmé au blond de rester encore une semaine en sa compagnie, ce qui ne semblait plus être le cas. Jetant un regard à son portable, il ne vit aucun message. Même sur les tables, autant de cuisine, de salon, de chevet, il ne trouvait aucune note indiquant son départ. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option : l'appeler pour en avoir le cœur net.

Composant le numéro de l'infirmière, le blond déposait le combiné sur son oreille lorsque les premiers coups de la sonnerie retentissent. Puis d'un, puis de deux, puis de trois et finalement de quatre, de cinq, de six et... Le répondeur. La femme ne lui avait pas répondu, elle qui pourtant aurait décroché au premier coup.

 **« Mais qu'est que ... »**

N'étant pas du genre à laisser un message, le blond finit par raccrocher avant que le "BIP" sonore n'indique le contraire. Il ne savait pas quoi penser du manque de réponse de l'infirmière. Au final, il s'inquiétait surement pour un rien. Mais le blondinet restait nerveux malgré ses propres encouragements à ne pas paniquer.

Soudain, son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa main. Une vibration, puis deux, signe qu'il avait seulement reçu un message. Malgré que ça ne soit ne soit qu'un message, le jeune adulte était rassuré. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, seule l'infirmière avait son numéro de portable. Il ouvrit alors l'écran de son appareil électronique et qu'elle ne fut pas sa déception en voyant le nom de son " nouvel ami " apparaître au lieu de celui de la jeune femme. Il avait complètement oublié d'avoir passé, sous un harcèlement plus qu'énervant, le numéro de son téléphone à ce fameux Aris. Aris, qui ne tombait pas du tout au bon moment ! Il lut quand même le message, sans une pointe de curiosité. Il était seulement abattu par ce faux espoir.

 _« Salut ! Tu as oublié ton cahier de notes cet après-midi ! Quand je l'ai remarqué, tu étais déjà parti comme une fusée. Aucun doute que tu avais hâte de rentrer chez toi ! Alors, j'ai une raison de venir te voir demain maintenant, haha ! Passe une bonne soirée, Newt ! »_ \- Aris

Il appréciait son nouvel ami, mais il espérait seulement que celui-ci ne devienne pas trop envahissant. Newt venait à peine de prendre la décision que se faire des amis n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, mais il ne fallait pas pousser les limites du blondinet, surtout pas maintenant. Il était inquiet pour celle qui comptait le plus pour lui et espérait avoir des nouvelles de sa sauveuse le plus rapidement possible. Après tout, pourquoi devait-il autant s'en faire ? Elle était tout de même une adulte. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Dans un soupir lasse, le blondinet se laissait tomber sur le canapé. Un canapé, qui d'ailleurs, le jeune adulte considérait presque comme un lit vu les rares fois où il se couchait sur son matelas. L'inconfort du divan était l'une des choses qui réussissait à endormir notre petit Newtie, tout autant que ses somnifères. Tandis que le confort de son lit, réussissait seulement à lui rappeler des souvenirs douloureux, qui auparavant étaient merveilleux.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **« Mon chéri, cesse de gigoter un peu si tu veux que maman te lit cette histoire »**

Malgré le ton autoritaire qu'avait pris la femme pour se faire comprendre, elle ne pouvait effacer la pointe de tendresse qui se dégageait dans chacune de ses paroles. Son sourire, la plus belle chose qu'elle pouvait offrir à son jeune fils, était continuellement plaquée contre ses lèvres. Jamais elle se défaisait de ce trésor qui réchauffait le cœur de son gamin et qui avait fait tomber son mari fou amoureux d'elle. Grâce à cet homme, qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie, elle avait mis au monde un bambin d'une intelligence et d'une gentillesse infini. Chaque fois que son regard de mère se posait sur son fils, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de chérir cet être qu'elle avait mis au monde et de vouloir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour lui. Et chaque fois que le regard du plus jeune se posait sur elle, elle se sentait comblée. Elle pouvait affirmer être une femme heureuse, satisfaite et choyée par la vie qu'elle menait auprès de son fils et de son tendre mari. Elle les aimait, il n'y avait aucun doute la-dessus.

 **« Hmr, d'accord ... »** Murmurait le plus jeune en croisant les bras sur son torse en signe de résignation.

 **« Ne fais pas cette tête, mon petit Newton chéri ! Tu auras toute la journée pour jouer et je te promet de t'amener au parc »** murmurait à son tour la mère qui ne put empêcher une faible rire franchir ses lèvres douces.

Quand cette femme promettait quelque chose, elle l'accomplissait. Si elle disait vouloir amener son fils dans un parc, alors elle l'amènerait dans un parc. Qu'il fasse chaud ou froid, qu'il pleut ou qu'il neige, qu'elle soit malade ou mourante, elle tenait ses promesses, car au grand jamais, elle ne voulait décevoir sa progéniture.

 **« Vraiment ? Hourra ! »** Hurlait le petit garçon à la chevelure blonde, alors qu'il s'emmitouflait, grâce à l'aide de sa mère, dans les couvertures de son énorme lit. Puis, s'en suivit l'histoire tant entendue que sa protectrice lui lisait chaque soir pour endormir son bambin. Comme chaque soir, le jeune garçon finit par s'endormir contre sa mère, le souffle court et le visage apaisé. Comme chaque soir, sa mère déposait un tendre baiser sur le front de son fils et attendait quelques minutes avant d'aller rejoindre sa douce moitié.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

 **« Si tu savais à quel point, tu me manques, maman... »**

* * *

 **Voici pour vous un nouveau chapitre fraîchement écrit. J'ai eu un peu de la misère à débuter, je dois l'avouer, mais finalement, je ne suis pas totalement déçu de ce troisième chapitre. J'espère que pour votre part, vous n'aurez pas perdu l'envie de continuer à suivre ma fiction. D'ailleurs, j'ai énormément réfléchi à ma fiction et à d'éventuel événement. J'ai été servi par mon imagination, par chance ! Alors beaucoup d'action à venir, autant, il y aurait des scènes mignonnes, autant, vous serez servi par des scènes beaucoup plus accablantes et dramatiques. Je sais, je suis énormément cruelle avec mes lecteurs, mais j'aime vous captiver et vous décrire des émotions fortes.**

 **En parlant de scène, si mon chapitre est sorti un peu plus tard, c'est pour cette raison. J'ai eu une illumination et l'envie irrépressible d'écrire une partie de ma fiction qui ne fuguerait pas avant plusieurs chapitres. Vous vous doutez, c'est quoi ? Je vous laisse devinez et me le dire par commentaire ;) !**

 **Pour vous, mes lecteurs, j'ai pris vos conseils aussi ! L'apparition d'Aris dans mon second chapitre a fait parler plusieurs d'entre vous ! J'ai eu l'envie de l'exploiter un peu plus à ma manière, avec ma touche personnelle, alors désoler si son comportement ne vous plaît pas. Pour des raisons de concordance, j'ai dû l'adapter un peu plus au caractère de Newt et à ma fiction (pour les actions à venir). J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. De plus, vous avez un peu plus de dialogue et finalement, un léger rapprochement entre nos deux héros (heureux ?)**

 **Encore une fois, désoler des fautes. Ma correctrice est en vacances, donc elle n'est pas disponible et moi, pourrie comme je suis en grammaire, je fais des fautes. Pardon. Je remercie aussi tout le monde qui continue de me suivre et m'encourager. Vous êtes d'un grand soutien ! :)**

PS : _ **« l'agresseur ne veut pas être pris la main dans le sac -ou la main dans le pantalon-. »**_ **Je suis désolé, c'était un délire parmi tant d'autres que je ne pouvais laisser échapper.**

PPS : **pour la suite -le chapitre 4-, je ne sais pas si je pourrai le poster le weekend prochain. Merci de vos compréhensions et d'avoir réussi à lire jusqu'à la fin. Je me donne un délai de deux semaines pour éviter de vous décevoir ! Merci de vos compréhensions et d'avoir réussi à lire jusqu'à la fin.**


	6. Chapter 4 : Hope can Kill

**« La terre appelle Newt ! »**

Le blondinet, qui faisait tournoyer l'objet de ses soucis depuis déjà plusieurs minutes entre ses doigts, sursautait brusquement suite à cet appel qui lui était tout droit adressé. Il passait proche, au passage, d'échapper son téléphone qui était le responsable de ses nombreux tracas et de son manque d'intérêt total sur les dires de son ami à ses côtés. Depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, il avait cessé d'écouter les bêtises de son acolyte pour porter son attention sur un point fixe qu'il s'avait lui-même créé. D'ailleurs, ça ne semblait pas avoir plu à Aris qui avait immédiatement interpellé le petit blond de la manière la plus agréable du monde : en lui hurlant tout près de l'oreille. Par chance, les deux coéquipiers étaient dans le cours d'éducation physique, ce qui avait empêché de déranger tout le monde autour d'eux, trop concentré sur le match de soccer qui se déroulait au milieu du gymnase. Cette fois-ci, le professeur de sport avait compris sa leçon. Il ne ferait plus jouer le blondinet de toute la session pour éviter d'être ramené à l'ordre et peut-être même expulsé par le directeur de cet établissement. Alors il avait presque ordonné au blond d'aller s'asseoir dans les gradins, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu à dire plus d'une fois avant que Newt obéisse à son ordre.

Voyant le regard ahuris de son ami le blondinet, Aris se devait d'expliquer son intervention plutôt maladroite et déplaisante.

 **« Sérieux Newt, tu ne peux pas m'écouter ne serait-ce qu'une petite minute ? C'est quand même incroyable ! Je pourrais jurer que tout ce que je te dis ne t'intéresse pas le moindre du monde, mais vu ta tête de déterrer, je crois plutôt que c'est la fatigue qui te rend si impoli ! Il faut t'apprendre les bonnes manières mon vieux ! Tu es impossible ! »**

Le plus sociable des deux hommes soupirait lacement devant l'expression de son nouvel ami. Il avait vraiment l'impression de parler à un mort-vivant ou pire encore, à un enfant de quatre ans seulement. Le genre d'enfant à qui on devait tout expliquer d'une façon simple ou avec des images pour les aider à comprendre. Par contre, le plus jeune des deux n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien que le blond n'allait pas bien et que quelque chose semblait le tracasser. En tant que bon ami, il se devait d'agir.

 **« Tu es sûr que ça va Newt ? Tu es blâme comme la mort ... »**

Suite à ses paroles, le blondinet effleurait distraitement sa joue du bout des doigts comme s'il pouvait constater la véracité des dires de son ami, ce qui était strictement inutile. Il avait conscience de son teint maladif vu l'insomnie dont il avait souffert cette nuit-là, mais pouvait-on lui en vouloir ? Le pauvre blondinet s'inquiétait pour sa sauveuse, qui d'ailleurs, ne lui avait pas encore donné de nouvelle depuis hier soir. Depuis que son petit Newtie avait découvert sa disparition mystérieuse.

 **« Oui... Enfin disons simplement que je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. »**

Le blond avait répondu en sachant que son ami allait véritablement commencer à s'inquiéter s'il ne lui fournissait aucune réponse.

 **« Ne me dit pas que tu étais nerveux à l'idée de te retrouver sur le lieu de ton accident ? »**

Prit au dépourvu, comme il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, le blondinet retombait dans ses pensées. Ça ne devait surement pas plaire au garçon à ses côtés, mais l'interrogation de son ami semblait remuer de lointain souvenir pour le moins douloureux. Il se revoyait accroché au rebord de sa fenêtre avant de sauter dans le vide pour rejoindre la femme qu'il avait perdue. Depuis cet acte suicidaire, il n'avait plus jamais remis les pieds devant le bâtiment qui lui rappelait sa faiblesse. Même en étant allé chercher quelques souvenirs et ses effets personnels, le blond avait passé par-derrière. Le bâtiment comportait deux portes, celle de devant et celle de derrière en cas de secours. Il avait strictement interdit à sa sauveuse de prendre la rue de ses cauchemars et elle avait accepté pour le bien-être de son patient. Aurait-il le courage un jour de retourner sur le lieu de son accident ? Bonne question.

 **« Je suppose que ça doit être ça... »** S'attendit-il répondre, tout simplement.

 **« Incroyable ! Le gymnase a eu raison de mon ami ! Aller, Newt, ne te fait pas autant de mal pour rien ! Gally n'est même pas là et je ne crois pas que le professeur a envie d'être expulsé pour une erreur aussi stupide. Aucune chance qu'il te demande de retourner sur le jeu ! Oublie ça et détend toi un peu ! »** Répondit Aris, alors qu'il donnait une légère tape dans le dos de son ami.

 _\- Si tu crois que c'est aussi simple d'oublier Aris... -_ pensait-il, alors qu'il se contentait d'hocher de la tête pour que son ami passe à autre chose. Il n'avait pas une terrible envie de se remémorer les mauvais souvenirs et surtout pas de parler de la sincère raison de son insomnie, qui était nulle autre que l'infirmière.

 **« Bon, maintenant que tu m'écoutes, je disais ... »**

Et c'est repartit.

* * *

 **« Le cours est terminé ! Bon travail tout le monde ! »**

N'attendant que ce moment pour prendre une pause du bavardage incontrôlable de son ami, le blond se redressait rapidement. Il appréciait Aris, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait souvent envie de lui plaquer sa main sur la bouche pour qu'il cesse de parler ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Était-il comme ça avec tout le monde ? Bien que Newt n'ait pas vu un seul autre camarade, que lui, s'adresser à sa personne. Ça pouvait justifier son comportement. S'il n'était jamais en contact avec personne, qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de parler avec un autre être humain que ce beau blond à ses côtés, c'était compréhensible qu'il jacasse sans arrêt.

Soupirant faiblement, le blond ne put faire autrement que d'attendre son camarade malgré que quelques secondes auparavant, il voulait fuir pour épargner ses pauvres oreilles qui menaçaient de le lâcher. Par chance, Aris ne rajoutait rien, récupérant ses trucs, avant de descendre des gradins pour se diriger vers la sortie. Pour sa part, il se contentait de mettre ses mains dans ses poches, toujours en tenant fermement son téléphone entre ses doigts fins. S'il se mettait à vibrer, il voulait être sûr de le sentir. Il ne voulait en aucun cas manquer l'appel de l'infirmière qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

Alors qu'il croyait pouvoir franchir les portes du gymnase et se terrer dans un coin avec ses préoccupations, un brun lui bloquait soudainement le passage et ce brun, il le connaissait. Un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude de le croiser à tout bout de champ.

 **« Hey Newt, eh, ça te dirait de venir chez Min ce weekend ? Il organise un party pour célébrer le début de cette nouvelle session. Ça permettra à tout le monde de s'amuser et se détendre un peu. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, mais ça serait agréable que tu viennes... Tu veux bien ? »**

Abasourdi par la demande de son camarade de classe, le blond ne savait pas quoi répondre. En temps normal, il s'aurait empressé de répondre un « non » catégorique, mais la demande était si soudaine, qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer un simple mot. Puis une voix fusait dans sa tête, une phrase qu'il avait entendu plus d'une fois, des mots qui le poussaient à répondre de façon positive : _« Amuse-toi, Newtie. »._ C'était l'infirmière qui lui avait dit de nombreuses fois après son opération. Elle espérait, il en était conscient, que le blond ce ré intègre à la population, qu'il profite de sa vie qui venait à peine de débuter. Newt était encore jeune et il avait la vie devant lui. Il le savait. Il en était au courant. Même sa progénitrice lui avait clairement récité : _« Vit Newton, vit pour nous deux mon garçon »_ et c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Il se devait de vivre pour lui, pour sa mère, pour ceux qui tenaient encore à sa personne.

 **« Je ... »**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, il sentit une vibration dans sa main. La vibration qui lui signalait un nouveau message. Sans même prendre le temps de répondre, il s'excusait auprès de ses camarades de classe, avant de s'éloigner pour sortir l'appareil de sa poche. Aucune chance que ça soit Aris, comme son coéquipier était à ses côtés, alors il ne restait plus qu'une possibilité ...

 _« Je suis désolé Newtie d'être parti s'en t'avoir donné de nouvelles hier soir. J'ai eu un appel d'urgence à l'hôpital et je devais rentrer le plus tôt possible pour y passer la nuit. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à ton appel, j'étais débordé de travail et d'ailleurs, je ne pourrai pas venir te voir. J'ai un patient à m'occuper pendant plusieurs jours, mais je te promets de venir dès que j'ai un temps libre. Fait attention à toi mon garçon, bonne journée ! »_ \- De Abbygaelle.

Enfin, il avait reçu le message tant entendu. Un poids énorme semblait s'évaporer sur ses épaules, alors qu'il s'empressait de répondre

 _« Pas de problème. Bonne journée à toi aussi. »_ \- De Newt

Le blond était encore moins doué de communiquer par écrit qu'oralement. À chaque fois, ses phrases étaient courtes et se résumaient souvent par un « ok » s'il se décidait à répondre, mais au moins, l'infirmière était au courant. Doutant qu'il fît entendre le brun et surtout Aris, le blond finit par ranger son portable avant de retourner auprès d'eux. Il remarquait au passage que l'Asiatique s'était rejoint aux deux autres.

 **« C'était un message important que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de manquer. Je suis désolé de cette interruption »**

 **« Pas de problème »** répondit le brun, celui du nom de Thomas, bien entendu.

 **« Pour reparler de ta proposition, est-ce qu'Aris peut venir ? »**

À peine, le blond prononçait ses quelques paroles, qu'il entendit l'exclamation de désaccord, à la limite du dégoût, de son nouvel ami. Puis, le regard que posait Thomas sur l'Asiatique, lui signifiait clairement que ça ne leur plaisait pas, mais pour le blond, c'était une offre non-négociable. S'il ne pouvait pas se pointer à cette fête sans être accompagné de son ami, à quoi bon y aller ? L'idée d'être entouré d'inconnus ne le réjouissait pas le moindre du monde.

 **« Je peux tout aussi bien refus- »**

 **« Non, non ! Il peut venir aussi ! »** Répondit rapidement le brun, coupant littéralement le blond dans son début de discours. Cette décision était prise sur un coup de tête qui ne semblait pas être approuvé par l'organisateur de la fête vu le regard qu'il lançait à son ami. Ce que le brun tentait d'ignorer sous le regard perplexe du blondinet. D'ailleurs, même avec cet accord, Newt était presque sûr qu'Aris ne viendrait pas se joindre à cet événement. Ça ne semblait pas le style de notre intello, qui était plus du genre à étudier tard la nuit dans une bibliothèque du coin. De plus, tous ses hommes ne semblaient guère apprécier le nouvel ami du blond, tout comme lui ne semblait pas apprécier ceux qui tournaient autour de notre mystérieux blondinet. Notre pauvre ange se tenait en plein milieu d'un conflit tiré tout droit de l'expression « Être comme chien et chat »*. Il finit alors par répondre pour se sortir de ce malaise grandissant.

 **« Je vais y réfléchir ... »**

* * *

Une heure environ s'était écoulée depuis que nos deux duos s'étaient séparés. L'un d'eux avait prit la direction de la bibliothèque et l'autre avait prit la direction opposée, pour être plus précis, la cafétéria. C'est ainsi que Thomas s'était retrouvé entouré de son gang, toujours composé de Minho, que vous connaissez déjà, Alby, un noir à l'attitude d'un leader, Teresa, la première fille du groupe, Brenda, la seconde fille du groupe et Chuck, le plus jeune de la troupe qui avait décidé de se joindre à eux aujourd'hui. Puis nous avons bien sûr notre brun, Thomas, celui qui avait la fâcheuse manie de se perdre dans ses pensées depuis quelque temps.

 **« Vous ne devinerez jamais qui Thomas à invité pour ce weekend ! »** S'exclamait le meilleur ami du concerné et comme d'habitude, ce fut la voix de Teresa qui répliquait.

 **« Qui ? »**

 **« Il a invité Newt, vous savez, le petit nouveau qui avait formellement refusé notre invitation de pure gentillesse pour lui faire visiter l'établissement ? Et bien, vous avez de quoi être surpris, il n'a même pas rejeté sa demande ! Faut croire que tu n'es pas le seul à en pincer. »**

Suite à ses paroles, l'Asiatique fit un clin d'œil au brun qui semblait prendre finalement conscience de ce qui se passait à cette table.

 **« Quoi ?! Mais tu es malade Minho ! Je l'ai seulement fait par pure « gentillesse », comme tu l'as si bien dit ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais invité le trois-quarts de l'établissement, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est nouveau qu'on doit le laisser de côté. »**

 **« On n'a pas voulu le laisser de côté, Thomas. C'est lui qui a préféré être seul. »**

Il était rare que le leader du groupe, connu sous le nom d'Alby, prenne la parole. C'est pour cette raison que tout le monde le regardaient, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux arrondis de surprise. Avait-il vraiment parlé ? Pour le brun, c'était clair, son ami avait raison. La façon dont le blond les avait repoussés la première journée signifiait clairement son refus, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Pas si facilement. Il se contentait d'hausser des épaules.

 **« Ce n'est pas tout ! »** Renchérit l'Asiatique, après que tout le monde soit revenu à l'ordre. **« En plus d'avoir invité le blond, il a aussi accepté qu'Aris se joingne à la fête ! »**

Des exclamations de surprise, à la limite du mépris, s'élevèrent autour de la table ou était installé notre petit groupe. Tout le monde, ou presque, était au courant que Thomas détestait cet intello, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, alors ça paraissait insensé qu'il est accepté.

 **« LE Aris ? »** S'exclamaient Brenda et Teresa en même temps.

 **« Vous avez tout compris les filles, LE Aris »**

 **« Wow ... »**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Chuck qui laissait passer cette interjection, alors qu'il n'avait encore jamais osé parler de sa propre aventure avec le blondinet lors du premier jour d'école.

 **« Mais je n'avais pas trop le choix !** » Hurlait presque le brun alors qu'il était outré par les réactions de ses amis. Définitivement, il en n'avait pas un qui le comprenait autour de cette table. **« Et puis, il n'a même pas dit qu'il viendrait officiellement. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde s'affole... »** Soupirait-t-il finalement, baissant la tête sur son dessert qu'il n'avait pas encore entamé. Ça semblait être le signal qui fit taire tout le monde, comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas en rajouter.

* * *

Nous étions présentement samedi soir et devinez qui se trouvait devant l'énorme bâtisse qui servait de maison à l'Asiatique, mais aussi de lieu de party ? Notre bel ange. Après y avoir réfléchi une bonne partie de la semaine, le blondinet avait pris sa décision : il se joindrait à cette fête avec l'idée d'apaiser les peurs de sa sauveuse, mais aussi de respecter les dires de sa mère qui devait l'observer d'ou elle était. Une promesse était une promesse et il était hors de question pour le blond qui ne la tienne pas.

Comme prévu, son ami Aris ne s'était pas pointé à l'arrêt de bus. Notre beau blond avait essayé de le joindre par téléphone, lui envoyant de nombreux messages, mais sans réponse. Son camarade de classe restait introuvable, mais surtout injoignable. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour Newt qui l'avait déjà prédit la journée ou Thomas l'avait invité. Il pourrait parier que l'intello lui présenterait mille excuses lundi matin, lors de leur premier cours de la journée. Ça s'appliquait autant pour son manque de présence à cette fête, mais aussi son manque de réponse via son téléphone portable. Pouvait-il gager qu'il sortirait l'excuse la plus bidon qui était nul autre que : _« J'avais perdu mon portable ! »_. Oui, c'était tout à fait le genre de son ami.

Soupirant faiblement, le blond finit par franchir les quelques pas qui lui restait pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Hésitant un moment, il dressait son poing en l'air pour l'abattre sur le portail qui menait droit à l'enfer. Il pouvait entendre, avec une facilité accrue, la musique bruyante de l'intérieur. Un mélange de techno et de rock, plutôt classe, selon le blondinet. Une odeur d'alcool, non dissimulé, se faisait ressentir. La fête devait être déjà bien entamée.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, le blond cognait une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci plus fort. Il n'allait quand même pas pénétrer le lieu sans en être invité n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, encore une fois, personne ne vient lui répondre. Il s'apprêtait alors à cogner une troisième fois avant qu'une voix s'élevait dans son dos.

 **« Tu crois qu'on va te répondre ? Je suis heureux de voir que tu es accepté mon invitation. »**

Le blond se retournait rapidement en direction de l'être qui venait de parler et il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir le brun. Celui qui apparaissait maintenant partout quand Newt ne s'en attendait le moins, comme en ce moment.

 **« Oh, je me disais que ça pourrait être amusant... »**

Sa voix était ridicule, mais surtout pas du tout à la hauteur de ces attentes. Il aurait préféré se donner contenance et ne pas montrer son malaise, mais c'était foutu maintenant. En plus, qu'il avait glissé nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque, signe fidèle d'anxiété. - _Bravo, Newt, félicitation !_ \- pensait-il alors. Par chance, le brun ne fit que rire de bon cœur, alors qu'il fit signe au blond de le suivre.

 **« On va passer par-derrière, c'est ouvert »**

Restant figé un court laps de temps, le blondinet finit par suivre le brun pour ne pas le faire attendre et surtout, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un con, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Thomas devait s'y connaître en ce lieu s'il se fiait au lien des deux jeunes hommes. Ils étaient toujours ensemble et se chamaillaient sans arrêt. La complicité était présente et il n'y avait aucun doute d'amitié. C'était presque beau à voir.

 **« Aris n'est pas avec toi ? »** Demandait alors le brun, alors qu'il détournait son regard pour le poser sur son invité.

 **« Eh, non. Complication »**

 **« Oh. C'est encore plus surprenant de te voir dans ce cas. J'étais sûr que tu ne serais pas venu s'il n'était pas là. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre quand tu m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir. »**

Thomas se contentait de hausser les épaules en se forçant de ne pas montrer sa joie. Il détestait Aris, ce n'était pas un secret pour personne. S'il n'était pas là, ça ne faisait que l'arranger et lui permettrait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le blond qui n'aimerait certainement pas être seul toute la soirée. Mis à part s'il avait prévu de partir plus tôt. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une possibilité, il devait absolument distraire le blondinet pour éviter qu'il s'éclipse trop rapidement.

 **« Nous y sommes ! »** Annonçait le brun alors qu'il souriait au bel ange. **« Tu es prêt ? »**

Le blond se contentait de hocher de la tête positivement, pendant que le brun ouvrait les portes. À peine rentré, le blondinet se sentait dans une toute nouvelle place. La musique faisait vibrer les murs, les gens se bousculaient sur la piste de danse fictive, d'autres hurlaient pour se faire entendre, une bière à la main, certains couples se bécotaient sur les canapés, dans des coins ou bien même sur le rebord des comptoirs et il y avait même des gens qui se déhanchaient sur la table de cuisine ou de salon en chantant à tue tête. L'odeur était la plus horrible, ça empestait l'alcool à plein nez, ce qui était plutôt nouveau pour notre beau blond.

 **« Tu veux que je te sert quelque chose ?! »** Criait le brun à ses côtés alors qu'il traînait son camarade dans la cuisine, qui n'était pas plus silencieuse.

 **« Pourquoi pas ! Offre moi quelque chose ! »**

Avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Ça ne semblait pas avoir surpris que lui vu le regard que lui lançait le brun. Il était débile, débile, débile... Ou peut-être pas.

 **« D'accord ! Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer ! Attends-moi ici ! »**

Puis le brun s'éclipsait un grand sourire aux lèvres, laissant notre pauvre ange au milieu de ses déchaînés. Peu importe où il se trouvait, le blond se faisait régulièrement bousculer par des inconnus qu'il n'avait jamais vus au lycée, mais qui pourtant devaient l'être. La plupart, ivres, déjà, ne le remarquaient même pas et ne s'excusaient pas, bien évidemment. De plus, il n'avait pas encore aperçu l'élaborateur de cette fête improvisée.

 **« Tu cherches Min' ? Il doit déjà être dans une chambre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Tiens ! »**

Vu le bruit, aucune chance que le blond est sursauté. Il fut seulement surpris de revoir le brun plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se détournait pour prendre le verre qu'on lui tendit, surement une boisson forte. Il remerciait le brun alors qu'il prit une gorgé, retournant son regard vers les nombreux invités, sans cette fois chercher l'Asiatique. S'il se fiait à son camarade de classe, celui-ci devait s'être trouvé une magnifique gonzesse qu'il avait ramenée dans l'une des chambres à l'étage pour... Vous avez saisi. L'Asiatique était connu pour être un coureur de jupons, malgré son cœur sensible selon ses amis les plus proches, donc qui le connaissait bien.

 **« Tu trouves ça comment ? »**

Encore la voix du brun qui lui fit tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, ce qui était pas mal. Le blond ne se sentait pas très à l'aise pour être franc, alors seul ça serait pire.

 **« C'est pas mal, même si je trouve ça un peu trop bruyant. Les voisins ne font pas de plainte ? »**

 **« Ça te surprend, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, disons que la famille de Minho est plutôt influente dans ce quartier, personne n'oserait dénoncer leur fils. Alors son entourage ne dit rien. Nous n'aurons pas de problème, ne t'en fait pas ! »**

Un autre haussement d'épaule suivit les dires du brun. À vrai dire, le blond n'avait pas vraiment peur de l'impact que cette fête pouvait avoir. Il voulait seulement s'amuser et oublier un peu. Il voulait se lâcher lousse.

Sous le regard ahuris de son éventuel nouvel ami, le blond calait son verre sans ménagement. Il tendit ensuite l'objet de plastique en direction du brun, un faible sourire - vous n'avez pas rêvé - aux lèvres.

 **« Je peux en avoir un autre ? »**

 **« Eh... Bien sûr ! Je vais te chercher ça ! »** Et suite à ses paroles, le brun disparu une seconde fois, laissant un blond complètement différent.

* * *

Nos deux héros étaient maintenant assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé du salon. L'un d'eux, le plus surprenant, était complètement bourré. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à formuler une phrase compréhensible, mais vu l'état un peu avancé de son camarade, le brun, ils se comprenaient tout de même. Quand le blond s'était dit qu'il se lâcherait lousse, il n'avait pas menti. L'alcool affluait dans son système, le faisant rire tel un débile. Une première depuis la mort de sa mère. Il parlait, sans pudeur, envers Thomas, ce confiant sur des sujets un peu embarrassant de sa vie qu'il n'aurait jamais dite même contre de l'argent. La pièce, qui ne s'était toujours pas apaisée côté musique, mais qui était moins rempli de gens, tanguait dangereusement autour de notre bel ange qui gardait généralement les yeux fermés pour éviter d'être malade. Ça serait un tel gâchis maintenant qu'il s'amusait pour de vrai. Il se sentait bien, léger et surtout, il ne pensait plus à ses problèmes, à la mort de sa mère, à l'école. Non, il profitait du moment et il devait se l'avouer, c'était agréable

 **« Neeeeewt, pourquoi tu te tiens avec ce taré ? »**

Un long moment de silence s'était abattu entre nos deux jeunes hommes, l'un comme l'autre pensaient jusqu'à ce que le brun décide de couper court à ses idées.

 **« Ce taré ? Mais d'qui tu parles Tommy ? »**

Ah oui, le blond avait commencé a utiliser ce surnom quand l'alcool avait débuté à le faire divaguer, ce qui ne semblait pas avoir déplu notre beauté fatale qui sentait son cœur se réchauffer à chaque fois qu'il était utilisé.

 **« Bah, tu sais, Aris ! C'est un vrai taré. Une pauvre cloche. Un intello sans vie sociale. Il y a plein de rumeurs sur lui, comme quoi il sort tout droit d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Franchement, ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Il est tellement fou »**

Ouvrant les yeux un peu trop rapidement, ce qui provoquait une vive douleur à la tête de notre beau blond et un gémissement désapprobateur, il dirigeait son regard vers le brun. Une grimace mal contenue se formait sur son visage, démontrant sa colère à cause des dires du brun.

 **« Tu sais que tu parles de mon ami, Tommy !? Tu vas me dire que tu es le genre à croire toutes les rumeurs ? Tu sais quoi ? C'est toi l'imbécile ! »**

Après ses propos, le blond se redressait du mieux qu'il le pouvait et essayait de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cet idiot qui avait osé insulter l'intello qui lui servait également d'ami. Surtout, c'était son premier ami, alors il n'acceptait pas qu'on parle de lui comme ça. Il pouvait entendre son nom derrière son dos, le brun l'appelait, mais il ne voulait rien savoir. Il voulait seulement partir, partir en vitesse de cette demeure de con. C'était un peu compliqué, le blond avait une démarche chancelante et tout lui semblait amplifié : la musique, les cris, les bourdonnements, tous ! Il grognait brusquement en glissant sa main dans sa chevelure alors qu'il se stoppait brusquement. Quelle était cette drôle de sensation sur sa cuisse ?

 **« Oh merde ! »**

Il glissait rapidement sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone qui s'était mis à vibrer. Un appel, un inconnu, s'il lisait encore bien. Il décrochait en se glissant dans un endroit plus isolé.

 **« Bonsoir ? »**

Une voix d'homme s'élevait à l'autre bout du fils et malgré le son dérangeant de la salle, il entendit parfaitement les dires de son interlocuteur. Dans un gémissement plaintif, le blond écarquillait les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il attendait le discours de l'homme à l'appareil et bientôt, ce fut son cellulaire qui lui glissait des mains. Dans un bruit sourd, qui lui semblait venir de loin, son portable se cassait sous l'impact, coupant l'appel.

 **« N-non... »**

Une autre plainte s'échappait des lèvres de notre bel ange, alors qu'il portait sa main à sa poitrine. Il avait soudainement une envie de vomir, sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal et tout autour de lui semblait disparaître derrière cette barrière brumeuse. Des larmes, le blond sanglotait sans même en prendre conscience. Son souffle, devenu difficile, était haché et devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. La musique, qui était toujours aussi forte pour les autres, ne parvenait plus à ses oreilles alors que la pièce commençait à tanguer dangereusement autour du blond qui, n'ayant rien pour se soutenir, s'écroulait au sol.

 **« NEWT ! »**

Cette voix... Cette ombre qui se dessinait difficilement dans son champ de vision, pouvait-elle être celle du brun ? Il n'en avait plus réellement conscience, tout son monde semblait lui échapper, alors qu'il était en pleine crise. D'angoisse ? Peut-être, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait rien, mais il était sûr d'une chose, plus rien n'allait

 **« Newt, tu m'entends ?! Newt ! Aidez-moi quelqu'un ! Aidez-moi ! »**

Le blond gémit brusquement, alors qu'il essayait de garder les yeux ouverts, ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il ne pouvait pas voir le brun s'affoler au-dessus de lui, secouant les bras rapidement et essayant d'alerter qui que se sois à sa disposition. Le blondinet devait être dans une fâcheux état pour inquiéter autant le brun. Il essayait d'appeler son camarade de classe, s'attendant dire dans sa tête _« Tommy »_ , mais en fait, aucun son sortait de sa bouche. Sa gorge était sèche, sa vision se faisait encore plus troublée et finalement plus rien.

Le noir l'avait englouti.

* * *

 ***** Ne pas s'entendre

 **Hello les gens,**

 **Je tenais premièrement à m'excuser du retard. Je ne crois plus avoir la possibilité de poster chaque weekend, car l'école me bouffe mon temps et surtout, je vais bientôt commencer à travailler, ce qui est une autre source de problèmes. Je tenterai quand même de vous fournir un chapitre une fois par deux semaines, ou au moins par mois. Ça m'étonne que je dépasse ce délai, comme je n'aime pas trop vous faire attendre.**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus cours que les précédents, mais j'espère tout de même que vous l'aurez tout autant aimé que les autres. Je suis désolé de vous laisser avec cette fin qui laisse à désirer, mais surtout, qui vous fait croire surement des millions de trucs. Bon, c'est un peu le but et c'est un peu cruel, mais ne me tabassez pas ! J'ai aussi essayé de rapprocher nos deux héros et d'ailleurs, ils seront encore plus proches dans le chapitre suivant ! Vous voulez moi me tabasser cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? Mouhaha ! Ou vous avez juste trop hâte à la suite, haha.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des commentaires. Je réponds toujours à tous vos beaux messages et je suis soulagée à chaque fois que j'en reçois des nouveaux. Vous faites mes journées et m'encourager à continuer ! Merci encore énormément, vous êtes des anges (L)**

 **Sur ce, en attente de la suite ! Bisou.**


End file.
